Pokemon Mystery Fanasty
by Roanes Steel
Summary: So what if I'm a Poke nerd. So what if I'm the odd one out in my family. Here I'm important. Here I have power. Here I am an Eevee. Only one thing comes to mind right now. "AWESOME!" OC! No game connection. and Smut in later chapters. ALSO I am accepting another oc for the party. 5 total. Check the end of the prolog. POKEMORPHS ALL OVER! you have been warned.
1. prolog

**{A/N: AGH! My brain won't let this go. So now I set to work on this new story, not that I'm abandoning my other one, but damn it I can't get rid of this Idea. And so I begin a Pokémon story. Enjoy!}**

**This story is in First person. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by game freak. I only have all the main games. I am such a nerd.**

**Also I don't own most of what's mentioned in this chapter.**

I hate my life. Really I do. I'm 22 years old and have never been kissed by a girl that wasn't my mom. I'm also the worst off out of my family. My Father retired ace pilot. My Mother is the headmistress of the nearby collage. Older Brothers, top general for the army, head of the famous technology company, Caps-corps, and the most famous defense attorney in the country. Finally, my only younger brother, Is the most promising up and coming heavy weight, The Dragon Eater.

Me, well, I live in a rental house with a trio of retired carneys. Yeah I got kicked out. The only thing I'm good at is Pokémon games. Give me a version and I can tell you all the Pokémon in it, the levels and ways they evolve and the legendary Pokémon and their types. When I go out to my job at GameStop, I am the guy that stacks the shelves and stand at the cash register. But today I have to take a day off. 'Too much work will make you sick Roy.' "Bullshit." I mutter as chew on the stylus of my 3DS with said system resting on the table next to me as I stare out over the backyard. I'm currently wearing a pair of black karate pants, some long white socks in a pair of Vans I tricked out with shiny eevee's on the twos and sides, a white custom shirt with a picture of all the eevolutions, and a white hoodie that I had made to look like a shiny eevee. I might be obsessed, don't judge me! All in all it's a nice place, about three full sized trailers can fit in it, there are two pine trees in the left hand corner, the center has a large trampoline, the sides are lined with flowered hedges, and the back is the porch, which is where I am under the curtain that blocks the sun. Even though it's almost nighttime and looks ready to rain.

However I can't get my eyes of the right hand corner of the yard. There is this weird patch of gray sand in that corner, and I see it glinting, kinda like those sparkles from an entrée mission from black and white 2. Finally after god knows how long I Get up grab my 3DS, I just got the shiny charm so I'm not leaving it anywhere I can't see it, and headed toward that damn patch of sand. I think that my roomies, Ux, As, and Mes, all walk to the window to stare, cause I NEVER go off the porch. "Dicks." I mutter, though there clothes don't do much toward gender determination. I arrive, after about a minute of walking across the yard. I stare down and see some bright white specks coming from under the sand. Ok that's pretty neat. I crouch down bending my knees two the sides so I can move the sand. Yet as I move the first bit of sand away, a large white horse looking thing with a gold ring around it floats up from the ground. My mouth goes slack, causing the styles drops into the pocket holding my 3DS, as I mutter, "Motherfucking Arceus." I swear I saw a smirk as everything went black.

~~~~~~~ 3rd person till end of chapter ~~~~~~~

Ux, As, and Mes, the 'carneys' come over to the downed form of Roy, and giggle as they get absorbed in bright light. After the light fades, three legendary Pokémon float in their place, said Pokémon are Uxie, Mespirt, and Aself. [In all honesty, I thought he would crap himself.] A slightly feminine voice came from Mespirt as the three stop giggling. [I'm glad he didn't though. That would have sucked because I have to do the laundry today.] Another deeper, but still feminine, voice says coming from Uxie. Aself meanwhile floats to Roy's pocket and with draws his 3DS. Upon opening it a sharp whistle of appreciation sounds. This draws the other legends attention as the Pokémon floats up to Arceus' eye line. [He has all the Pokémon. ALL of them, from all five of the regions, even the legendary and event ones.] A feminine voice that can almost be mistaken for a guy voice comes from it. A mono tone laugh come from the god Pokémon [does this man even have a life? Oh well if he did he would be missed here.] This shocks the smaller legends as they stare at their god. [Are you, going to be, erasing his existence, here!] They all say in perfect synch. They receive a nod as an answer. They bolt into a house and come back with a large suit case that looks to be ready to burst. [Can you put this stuff in the 'thing' you're gonna give him?] The god's eyes glow for a bit before it nods and the 3DS and bag float into the sand followed by Roy who just then mumbles. "It feels like one of those days." As he gets pulled into the ground a large lightning bolt sets the house on fire. However when the firefights arrive they only see the walls left and find four skeletons, all still in their beds, only one man speaks up "Well at least they didn't suffer." The rest can only nod in agreement.

**{A/N: Wow that was easy, I wonder if anyone will read this part as I ask, Who should be Roy's Partner in this custom Mystery dungeon type game thing, The partner must be female, however I will accept 1 male. but other than that, go nuts. I don't care if it's a baby legendary or has a custom coloration if you describe it you might get it. Also, as a last note, if it evolves it must be in its youngest form and give it a weapon. BYE! :3}**


	2. Ever have one of those days?

**{A/N: Okay so the ideas won't die. So now I must pull up my computer and wrestle these thoughts into chapter one. WOO! Enjoy. :3}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's Game Freak's job and right. I own Roy. That's it.**

**First person till I say.**

I open my eyes slowly and see the blue sky above me. "Wow it's one of those dreams. I wonder if this is the one where Ho-oh flies by rocking out to crazy train." So as I lay there, waiting for the giant bird to fly by singing crazy train, I look myself over. My red hair is there though it's in the front, longer kinda over my left eye, and still in its short spiky pony tail. My hands are human-ish, but that's only in shape. They are coated in silver fur, with the fingers and thumb all having claws instead of nails, and pads on the palm and finger tips. My right eye twitches, but I remain calm and continue my self-inspection. I look down and see I have no shirt, but I have my white karate pants and brown fur belt. 'Damn I liked that shirt,' Is all I think on the matter. My chest has the same silver fur as my hands and arms, only a big puff of a darker silver fur is going around my neck area. I have paws for feet, a little pissed that my shoes are gone, and a large poufy tail, that I idly notice swinging around between my legs, as if being pulled up by a strong breeze. "Wait a minute. What?" I look over my surroundings, and sure enough, I just passed a cloud. I can only say one thing as I see the lake coming toward me, or me falling toward it, as the case may be. "FUUUUCK YOOOOOU GUUUUYS!" I hit the water hard. Yet I have a distinct feeling of satisfaction as I kick of the floor of the shallow lake. I feel as though somehow, someway, I just beat my family at something. As I climb out of the lake and shake of my fur, snickering slightly as I do, and then I get hit on the head with a box that feels like it was thrown at me. I stop; put my hand up, pointer finer in the air, and say, "Owie." I then fall on to my face, unconscious.

~~~~~3rd person elsewhere~~~~~

We look to see Arceus, a Pokémorph version. Leaning forward, looking like she had just thrown something. Uxie, Aself, and Mespirt floating, also Pokémorphed, holding binoculars until the knowledge poke morph says, "Direct hit, Headshot, one hit K.O." The poke god then does a fist pump at the knowledge of such a perfect shot.

~~~~~Back to Roy POV~~~~~

I push myself up and roll onto my back flipping the bird to nowhere and feel that feeling from before return twice as powerful. I look and see the box that hit me was indeed a box. With Eevee wrapping paper, I make a loud, manly, scream of, "SQUEEE!" before I cough into my hand, then I and rush the box, carefully removing the paper, and open said box to find, clothes. I frown as I remove the shirt, until it unfolds revealing a coat with the an Eevee drawn all graphic, as in made of shapes, on the back and quickly put it on before looking in the box again finding a watch, that reminds me of an Xtransceiver from Black and white 2, it was even customized with a shiny Eevee on it. I smile as I strap it on my right wrist. Also in the box are a mix between my 3DS and a Pokédex. I shrug and slide it into my right pocket. Then I notice some my shoes are in the box, modified for my new feet, and some fingerless gloves. I nod and put them on. Finally I pull out what looks to be a sword handle, it has brown leather wrapped around the handle, and a small fake Eevee tail coming off the bottom { looks like this . /#/art/Reversed-Gijinka-Eevee-347049020?hf=1 only with a tail and no blade yet.} "Awesome." I mutter as I strap it to my belt with a loose piece of leather. I look myself over and nod before heading for the lights of to the east, seeing as the sun is setting, of the lake through the woods. I never noticed the person floating inside the lake disappear back into the black portal below it.

I head through the woods toward the lights that I hope lead to civilization and think over what happened before I hit the lake. 'Okay I was at home playing White 2 on my 3DS and just finished getting the shiny charm. I notice that weird patch of sand start shining and went over to it. Bright light came from it and then … nothing until I wake up, free falling into a lake. Yeah that's perfectly normal.' I sigh tiredly as I walk forward. "It's just one of those days isn't it?" I ask not expecting an answer. However I got one in the form of a loud scream a little ways off. Now as part of my person I always try to help people. I donate to the Red Cross, Salvation Army, and Goodwill. So natural I rush toward the scream, completely missing the floating girl with grass for hair.

As I run toward the scream, I begin noticing the hissing noise from ahead of me. I jump over a root in the way and arrive at the edge of a clearing. Inside said clearing is a metric fuck-ton of black Rattata in front of a female Persion Pokémorph holding her baby Meowth, with a mew doll I notice, close to her. Now my hero syndrome kicks in as I rush forward and use the one attack that comes to mind. "TACKLE!" I hit the Rattata full on with my shoulder sending it to the trees with a loud snap. Now I am in between one metric fuck-ton of Rattata, which are now hissing at me, and a frightened woman with a child. Now for math, we have one wanna be hero plus one metric fuck-ton of angry Rats minus two civilians, which equals set of very dead hero and civilians. But still, I was not going to let them get to the two behind me without kicking as much ass as possible, but first. "GO I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" I shout as a pair of Rattata's charge, earning them a set of punches and a roundhouse kick to the face. They fly back with the same snap from before only to be replaced by about ten of their buddies. I am glad I took karate from my cousin right now as I fly through the motions of ass kick foo. I chance a look back to see the Persion going toward the edge of the clearing toward the lights. She stops and looks back as I Idly kick a rat away before shouting with all the force I can, unknowingly using roar {I don't care if Eevee's can or can't use roar cause it's my story} "GO!" The power of my voice knocks several Rattata away and even kills some of them on impact with the ground. That however cows the rest of them, about fifteen, and the run off. I pant, having not moved that much in a while, before I straighten up and notice a bunch of white gems on the ground. I pick one up and the rest float toward me, merging with the one I am now holding making it bigger. I hear a louder deeper hiss from the direction the Rattata ran and decide to make tracks toward the light of, hopefully, safety.

'Oh fuck!' I shout in my head dodging another lunge from the pissed of Raticate. You might be a little lost here, okay about ten minutes of running through trees and A bunch of Raticates appear trying to bite my legs off, and ten more minutes after that and I am now in a larger clearing than before with a town in the middle. I see the Persion ahead of me and see the Meowth crying over her shoulder little human hand reaching toward me, and notice the doll on the ground. I groan and kick up some more speed and duck down, grab the mew doll and keep running, and jumping over lunge for my legs. The Persion arrives in the town and the gates start to close. 'Oh fuck no!' I yell in my head try my hardest to move faster. I notice the gate guards are yelling about leaving the gate open or not. I lean forward, timing my plan in my head, before shouting, "Close the gates!" As I jump landing in a power slide under the gate, just missing having my head cut off via gate. I stand, brush the dirt off my pants, walk toward the Persion and Meowth pair, smile and hand the kid the doll with a smile. I see the fur on her cheeks darken as she mumbles a 'thank you'. Then I am surrounded by guard poke morphs, all normal type, armed with a menagerie of weaponry. I look up and mutter quietly, "Yeah it's one of those days." I then feel pissed off as I think I hear monotone laughter. 'Fuck you too' I think toward whoever is laughing as I catch a sword handle to my neck, sending me into the darkness.

**{A/N: Okay I couldn't sleep and decided 'Hey why not put down chapter one for this story.' So if anyone cares I have gotten one party member from Misc. Guest 1, who wants a Shiny Zorua with shuriken as a party member. However that's all that was there, no clothes, no personality, and no gender. So here I say it now. If you don't want me making that stuff up, then put it in the description. And since Misc. Guest one is a guest. He/she can't add anything because he/she doesn't own an account, THAT'S FREE! Anyway the Zorua may or may not be the first party member, next chapter. So please, put a description if you want your character in the story. Also put a Name. Peace out to your Eevee.}**

**Also here are Roy's stats.**

**Poke morph: Shiny custom Eevee**

**Type: Normal**

**Level: 5**

**Attack: 15**

**Defense: 14**

**Special Attack: 14**

**Special Defense: 16**

**Speed: 17**

**Nature: Quirky**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Ability: Friend Guard {I don't care if Eevee's have it or not}**

**Current Attacks: Tackle, Roar**

**Current Special Attacks: Sacred Sword***

**Skills^: Blade master, Defender, Hero Syndrome****

*** Can only be used with his sword**

**^Skills are parts of a character that influence their special attacks. See above**

**** Has the urge to help anyone and everyone he can.**

**If you want some info on skills ask me in a review with your character and I will send you some that fit.**


	3. Release the darkness, Umbreon

**{A/N: the thoughts and Ideas are threating to rape my brain if I don't let them out so here is chapter two. I Need OCs before I put up chapter 3 though, even if only one. Seriously.}**

**Disclaimer: I only own the setting and Roy. I will verify 3****rd**** and 1****st**** person. Currently it's 1****st**

One minute it's black and the next I see a stone ceiling. "When did I get inside?" I sit up and notice that I have my hands chained to the floor, with just a bit of slack. I look around and See a window at the side wall, just a bit away. Squinting slightly, I think there's a figure coming towards the window, and throws something. 'Wait, Is that a?' I get hit with a key in the mouth, and I think that it chipped a tooth. 'If I meet that prick I'm gonna … First, I'll unlock my cuffs. Then I'll plot revenge.' I think and quickly get my cuffs the cuffs off, and head to the door before pushing it slightly, and laugh to myself as the rust makes it fall to the floor. I shake my head as I see my stuff right next to the door, in a box. 'Are these guys retarded or something?' I think as I get to putting it on.

'Okay checklist, Cloak, check, Xtransceiver thing, check, Weird 3DS Pokédex, check, sword handle, check. Anything else … Oh yeah! That gem.' I look in the box and see it, that same white gem. 'I need a better place to store this thing.' As if reading my thoughts a case opens on the Xtransceiver thing. I look at it shrug and put the gem in the case. It slides closed and hums before it dings. I look at the screen and see a message. Type experience gained level five reached. I slump at this. 'I was level one, that's just not cool.' I head for the door out and when I push it open, everything is on fire. "What the hell did I miss!?" I shout as the flames hit the jail setting it ablaze.

I am running through the streets dead people on the ground, slightly eaten, and head to the gate. There I see the Civvies, back against the gate as the guards are fighting back ten metric fuck-tons of those black Rattata. I am pissed, I see one tear out a man's throat before some descend on him, and like an all you can eat buffet, dig in. I Roar at them, "ENOUGH!" I feel very satisfied as a large number of them are flung back most dying on the ground, the rest being roasted in the fires of buildings. The rats, guards, and Civvies, turn toward me, all with different looks on their faces, and I enjoy the fear in the rats eyes. I turn my head slightly, trying to find what the hypes about, and in a window I notice that I am now a shiny Umbreon. I turn toward them and smirk, 'I just got a boost.' I Rush toward the rats and use Tackle, Killing multiple as I grab the sword hand and swing, a short katana blade appearing, ripping through several. I idly notice the gems that appear when they die fly toward the Xtransceiver and get absorbed into it. I smirk again as I kick off the ground turning into a buzz saw in the air before landing, killing a large number of the rats. They apparently realize they are dead if they fight, and proceed to GTFO. I laugh slightly before getting really tired and turn to another window seeing myself as an eevee again. 'Um ok, let's just say, new world logic and leave it alone.' I think as the Xtransceiver dings and says, Level 9 reached in a cheerful childish tone one that makes one think 'Eevee human voice'. I stumble toward the crowd and say one thing before I pass out, "I'm the best, around." I hear the sound of someone asking something, but I just wanna sleep. With that last thought I'm out.

~~~~~3rd person after Roy's K.O~~~~~

The Persion from earlier is hovering over Roy's prone, but breathing, form with a slight smile and teary eyes. However the lead guard walks up, killing the mood of the Persion, and announces with a shaky voice. "Mam, Your husband was killed in the first wave, along with sixteen guardsmen, the retreat we lost seven more, and the previous captain, and we lost one last man before the Legend came and saved us. No Civilians were lost." He stands at attention as the Persion stands tall, her face set in stone, as she glares toward the forest, before announcing orders. "Then we must rebuild the walls; tend to the injured, and the Civilians. The most injured and walls take priority over everything, understood?" A loud cry of 'Yes Lady Karin' sounds through the air and the guardsmen begin heading to start the assigned jobs. A slight tug on her pants leg turns her face to a smile as she sees her kitten stare at her and point at Roy's form. She crouches down and ruffles her kitten's hair before speaking softly, "He'll be fine darling, after all he's an Eevee, sent by Arceus to stop these monsters." The little Meowth smiles brightly, her tail wagging as she does some vague signs with her hands. The Persion tears up as she hugs her baby whispering softly, "Yes he will, he will." The signs were obscure but the mother understood well. 'Will he stop them mommy?'

~~~~~Back to 1st person, Roy, Next day~~~~~

I groan as the sun hit my face and turn over in my bed, wishing death on the sun for rising so early. Then I notice something wrong, 'When the fuck did I get a bed?' I snap my eyes open and I'm in, by far, the fanciest room I've ever seen. Paintings of various Pokémorphs all over the walls, Most of them Persions, I notice but one over the head board, and I immediately recognize the Female Persion and Meowth, the male Persion escapes me though. I lay my head back on the pillow and turn toward the inside of the bed, eyes closed, away from the window and rest my arm across the bed, grabbing at a lump of blanket and pull it lightly, until I hear a moan from slightly in front of me. I creek my eyes open slowly and see a very familiar Persion in front of me, smiling coyly as she leans in and whispers into my ear, "If you want to be frisky, you should have said so." I was shocked, I had never kissed a girl in all my 22 year alive, and now I'm lying in a bed with a sexy Persion Pokémorph, okay math time, one Poké-nerd plus one sexy Pokémorph plus one shared bed plus the Poké -nerd is a virgin and you get, one unconscious Eevee Pokémorph.

I am now at a large dining room, having breakfast with the Karin and Martha, the Persion and Meowth I meet yesterday. Karin is giggling and the Martha is making slight purring laughs. "It's not funny." I say as I mess with my eggs, trying not to think if they belong to a Pokémon or not. As the Persion tries, and fails, to stop long enough to get a sentence out, resulting in a broken up sentence. "Yes i-it is yo-you're a-an Eevee, You should have lost it when you were 15 not still be a- a vir…" My glare shuts her up, quick. I think back a bit the part about Eevee stuck out like a Snubbull in a crowd of Pidgy. "What's so special about being an Eevee?" The two cat Pokémorphs faces are masks of shock, making me feel kinda nervous. "You don't know!?" Karin shouts as the Martha goes through sloppy sign language, now having been a nerd as a person, I took courses on said language and get the gist of what is being said. "No I've never heard the 'Legend of the Savior', why?" My answer is twin gasps, which puts me on edge. "Your joking right, I mean, it's about an Eevee!" Karin Yells and some maids, meaning two, run in asking questions very quickly, and I catch none of them. Karin whispers to them as I look away, being a guy I don't understand the strange dialect of the female species. The maids leave drawing my attention as the come back with a book, I wonder why it took two people I mean it's like 25 pages long. They hand the book to Karin, who now holds the room's attention as I notice Martha's tail wag happily. 'So Meowth are like cats.' I notice before having my attention returned to Karin as she begins the story.

'In a time of darkness, when Pokémorphs turn into wild creatures called Pokémon, that prey on their former kin, The God Arceus will intervene, finding a champion to safe us, this champion will be an Eevee, with bright silver fur, and wield a weapon as diverse as he, ready to strike down the wild Pokémon, and grant the world peace, by slaying the terror, Shad-Arceus.'

I throw the book a questioning gaze. I mean it the story was short, really short. What is it mainly pictures or something. "Ooookaaaaay is that it? I mean do I get help, friends to fight with me or do I have to do this on my own?" Karin's face lights up as if just realizing something. She looks back in the book before answering, you will gain allies, four women and a man, who will aid you, however one of them is not as they seem, for that one will be an agent of Shad-Arceus, who will try to lead you to your death." She says in a very cryptic tone. As I wonder about journey I am currently on, apparently. 'Well this has to be the biggest thing my family has ever done. I mean saving a freaking world, I doubt anyone has done, or will do, that in there world.' I nod as I stand grabbing the handle of the sword off the table and swinging it making the blade appear. "Okay then since I'm apparently a hero from Arceus, I might as well start here. My first job will be, to save this town!" I announce as I head for the door. I was ready, ready to kick ass, ready to take names, and most of all, be awesome. I never notice the mirror ripple as a face appeared in it smiling as it heard my speech, before vanishing in another ripple.

**{A/N: Okay now, I hope I get some OC suggestions, Cause my mind does not juggle characters I make well. However you guys my readers, and I know your there, can make a character to help Roy out. Don't worry I have the Traitor all planed out. So goodbye guys, oh and leave Characters, with details.}**

**Roy's new Eevee stats,**

**Level: 9**

**Attack: 25**

**Defense: 24**

**Special Attack: 23**

**Special Defense: 27**

**Speed: 26**

**Attacks: Tackle, Roar, Slash***

**Special attacks: Sacred Sword**

**Skills: Blade master, Defender, Hero Syndrome, Dark Eevolution****

*** Slash can be used with the Sword, without its just Scratch**

**** Dark Eevolution, Transforms into Umbreon**

**Roy's Umbreon stats,**

**Level: 12**

**Attack: 34+3**

**Defense: 30**

**Special Attack: 29**

**Special Defense: 30-3**

**Speed: 31**

**New Nature: Naughty {the stat plus and minus are because of this}**

**New Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning**

**New Ability: Intimidate**

**Attacks: same**

**Special attacks: Blade Saw*, Sacred Sword**

**Skills: Blade master, Vital Hunter****

***Blade saw is a move where the user jumps into the air spinning like a saw before landing in a large circular cut.**

****With the Vital Hunter skill, all attacks with a bladed weapon will be aimed for vitals. Not fun to have used against you.**

**There you have it, Roy can now be both Eevee and Umbreon. Whoa. My brain is now safe though.**


	4. Massive Raticate The Matriarch

**{OKAY! Fine, fine, nobody wants an OC in the story. I get that, I do. So I'm giving you one, last, chance. You guys, AND I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, have till I finish the chapter after this to submit an OC, I have stopped caring about it, and if you don't the only thing that's gonna happen is longer updates. Once again, it's no skin of my back, because I suck with making long term OCs interesting. I still won't give up my stories, so anyway, On to the chapter.}**

**Disclaimer, I don't … yeah you guys get it. Neither Pokémon nor anything else, that will maybe mention, belongs to me. Sad face **

**First person**

Well so far so good. I ran through the town, got some free supplies, and am now running toward the forest. In the back of my mind I'm a little worried about myself when I return, but right now I am pissed off, and ready to kick so rat ass. So without further ado, is someone playing final fantasy music, it's probably my imagination, I head into the forest.

You know, for a den of evil, this is not bad looking place. Kinda peaceful in a, you're not in a nest of rats that want to kill you and eat you, way. Well I'm in a clearing, the same one as before I notice, as some of the trees have Rattata shapes in them. Now then, since the swarm came from the north, I think, kinda hard when it's so early the sun is barley up, now that irks me a bit, who the fuck has breakfast BEFORE sunrise!? Ah fuck it, I'll go the way the swarm came from and hope I get lucky.

Okay fifteen minutes later, and I know cause my Pokétraker, the thing I thought was an Xtransceiver, has the time on it. I am now in a more stereotypical evil forest, skull in piles, a few chewed up corpses, and Rattata all over, Okay let's do this. Time for an awesome entrance, I hope. I burst form the tree mid-slash shouting the one line I can think of at this moment, "LLLLEEEROOOYYYY JEEEEENKIIIIINNNNNSSS!" 'Damn it! Why did I watch that video before I left?' Ah well, it worked, the Rattata are shocked enough that I tear through most of them before they cut their losses and GTFO. "Damn straight son. Damn straight." I whisper before heading through one of the two gaps in the trees, I'm reminded kinda of Pokémon mystery dungeon with how this place is laid out. Okay so far so good, and I must be high, because I don't think forests have trees with metal cell doors on them, or do they, never been in a real forest so they might. "HELP ME!" yeah I'll think later, its hero time, DAMN YOU BEN 10! WHY DID UX HAVE TO WATCH YOU ON THE TV IN THE PARLOR, WHY!?

~~~~~? Pov~~~~~

Great now it's my turn, why did I think I could handle this solo? I mean this is a nest, A FUCKING NEST! I'm just a noob, I admit that, but now death is probably after the Raticate are, _done_, with me. SO with all the strength I can put into it I scream, "HELP ME!" Stupid, yes, gonna help, probably not, am I surprised when a sword flies out of the trees and splits one of the rat's skulls, I think my heart stopped. However I might have died when an Eevee, a MALE eevee I should say, tackles another before snapping its neck, loudly. I think I should report back to the queen, did he just kill a Raticate with one of its own teeth. Yeah I'm going to report, now. And with that thought I scurry away a bit, and begin calling on my cellphone, those steel types did good with these things, I must admit.

~~~~~Roy pov~~~~~

I did not think that would, I mean ripping one of its own teeth out then stabbing it in the thought with it, kinda heartless, but also unbelievably satisfying. I duck down as one jump and tried to bite out my throat open, and while it's flying over me, I grab its tail, and use it as a bat. I think I went heaven when I 'homerun' one with his buddy. Yeah, satisfying does not do this feeling justice. But now my 'bat' is dead and I am holding its dissolving corpse. It reminds me of final fantasy, and I SWEAR I just heard the victory tune from said series. Okay introspection over, and grab my sword. Now let's check on who I rescue… Huh another eevee, only a chick. I don't know whether to be aroused or afraid with the look she's giving me, it's a kinda hungry/naughty look. I settle on a mix of fear and aroused. Okay time for a good first impression. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I think I made a rather nice one. I didn't expect the nod and naughty smirk as this mystery eevee crawl toward me licking her chops. Maybe I phrased the question wrong; after all I have no knowledge on the social standing of any of the Pokémorphs after all.

~~~~~? Pov~~~~~

'HOT DAMN HE'S COMING ONTO ME!' I scream in my head. 'Okay chill girl, the last, probably, male eevee ever just came onto you. DON'T FUCK UP! Oh nobody will believe this when I drag him back, I WONDER IF I'LL MAKE CAPTAIN FOR THIS? OK, be Naughty, guys dig that in a girl right?' And with that thought I begin my crawl toward him hoping he doesn't change his mind.

~~~~~Roy pov{Annoying isn't it}~~~~~

Error in processing … please wait … connection failed … please wait for belief of situation to settle before rebooting, thank you. 'Fuck sarcastic ass brain.' I think trying desperately to believe what's happing. 'Okay let's do a full system restart before I lose, wait a god damn minute, IS SHE TRYING TO TAKE MY PANTS!?' Okay self-preservation routine started. 'THANK YOU BRAIN!' No problem … 'I think I've gone crazy in my short time here'. Anyway I jump back and spin around in a slash, cutting a pair of Raticate across the middle. "We can continue later, you know, when we're not In the middle of enemy territory. I hear the sound of face in palm, I scan the clearing quick as I can, and there are two exits, one I just came from and one I have not. Nodding to myself I look to my impromptu companion to see her with a pair of hook swords. I admit I am a little jealous of them, they look really cool. At her nod we head off into the forest.

Okay we literally ran through about three rooms of barley any enemies, about six or seven Rattata and Raticate, maybe two. I can see something ahead of us and, being the curious man I am, head towards it. As soon as I hear the shout of, "NO WAIT!" from my companion I realize I literally walked into the twilight zone, or boss room as the case maybe. The reason, the thing I saw is a shrine, kinda like the Celebi shrine from HG and SS. However beyond that is the biggest Raticate I have ever seen. Not to mention it's covered in spikes, and its tail looks like it has a spear tip, plus its teeth are as sharp as my sword. I realize where I am now; I am in a Pokémon game from hell! The worst part is I can die here. The cool factor here just died quickly and violently.

The giant Raticate snaps open an eye and I cry a little as it sees me. I hear my companion say she'll try to find a way around. 'REAL BIG HELP THERE BITCH!' I scream in my head as the Rat, now in front of the shrine, stops and talks to me, in a kinda weird fusion voice of rough and silky. **"Did it work; have you come to cure me?"** I feel like crying at the desperation in the voice. I know how to cure her, which I can tell from the whole no clothes thing, I nod trying to get it over with. However I am pissed as hell and swear that I will END Shad-Arceus for this. The Raticate smiles brightly, and I am more than slightly relieved that her teeth aren't stained in blood. **"Really, you will? YAY! My entire family just wanted to eat but I stayed here, the shrine always kept me safe and now you're here. Celebi must have sent you to help us. Please help … ussss … hel …p me…" **I am kinda grossed out when I see a woman, a Celebi Pokémorph reach out THROUGH the things stomach. So that's his/her game, 'let me put a threat myself inside one of my monsters'. Yeah that tears it, Shad-Arceus is going die! Now though, I got do two things, one save the girl, two survive.

=============First boss, THE MATRIARCH=============

{Play Emptiness and from the TWENY soundtrack I think it fits, and I don't own it.}

The monster Raticate jumps toward me, and I dodge roll away by a hair. And I can hear scrams coming from the things stomach. Great so I'm timed, well Fuck. I jump backward, feeling stupid for being distracted, and ready myself, Judging by the screams I have five, maybe six minutes before the girl dies, Okay then let's hope this works. I close my eyes, calling on the feelings that turned me into an Umbreon the first time, Anger, Hate, and Vengeance. I can see in my mind the symbol for dark energy from the PTG appear and shatter. The rush of energy makes me slump forward and I feel great, as I look up I smirk at the things shock. Oh this is gonna be good. I notice my sword feels heavy for some reason and I see the best weapon ever in place of my sword, a scythe, fuck yeah. {It looks like this, /art/Reversed-Gijinka-Umbreon-343911079, Credit to *darkheroic for this piece of badass} I do a few test swings and I feel a lot better than the sword, well as Umbreon at least. I look to the creature and smirk cruelly as I charge, the scythe blade dragging on the ground, before rising in a Night Slash. I almost laugh when it's sent rolling along the ground bleeding. I notice something at that, apparently 'evolving' changes my personality, so I guess that it's kinda like MPD. I decide to change back; the cruelty of this form is a bit creepy. I need to work on control too. I feel the familiar feeling of slight cheerfulness and bravery. Yeah this is better; also I have my sword back.

The Matriarch, as I decided to call it, is more than a little pissed. So I rush it before it does me. I feel time slow down as the power I put in my swing builds and right in front of it I release all of the power with a loud cry of, "SACRED SWORD!" The effect is immediate however I don't have the energy to block its claw as it rips across my chest. The creature begins to dissolve as I fall back into a puddle of blood. Wow I suck at this, dead on the first boss. I can faintly see a girl with grassy hair run toward me before I go out.

{You can stop the music here}

~~~~~Hall of origins 3rd person~~~~~

The hall of Origins has never really been this empty. Not once have so many of the most powerful Pokémon ever been completely unable to come here. The only ones here are Uxie, the Pokémon who gave humans or Pokémorphs here, Knowledge. Aself, the Pokémon that flew to give Pokémorphs the ability of determination, or Willpower. Mesprit, the Pokémon who shared the gifts of joy and sadness, giving Pokémorphs the power of Emotion. Rayquaza, The leader of the weather trio, who is currently in a pseudo PMS state at being the only one to escape Shad-Arceus, is also there mumbling curses at the faux-god. {That's right I made Rayquaza a chick, and I only say one thing, MY STORY!} Deoxys, the alien virus turned Pokémorph is currently laying broken piece of a pillar, upside down, while browsing a magazine from the planet it, even though it's prefers to be female, landed on. Mew and Mewtwo, who are both eating apples in their Pokémorph form, made it here as well due to a combo of Mew's athletics and Mewtwo's power. Of course the last is not that much of a surprise, seeing as it's literally a god, Arceus, who is ignoring Rayquaza calling for Shad-Arceus death, seeing as even it would have trouble going through all the corrupted legends and then defeating it's double. However the familiar crack of another legend entering the Hall snaps all attention to the center of the room, where a legendary who was captured is hovering over the form of someone four of them know well, and three of them react quite vocally. "ROY!" By shouting and floating quickly to the bleeding form, whose breath is slowing, to try to help? The name catches Rayquaza's attention, 'Didn't Giratina say something about a Roy from the human world? Does that mean that Arceus … No we would have been told, right?'

~~~~~Roy's semi pov~~~~~

I can hear voices, allot of crying and questions, and I feel the claw mark on my chest being closed, slowly but surely. I can kinda see some yellow shape, bobbing to some blue and pink shapes, and a grassy green shape a little above me, wait what was that?

~~~~~Celebi pov {yeah almost done with this chapter} ~~~~~

I can't believe it, I really can't. This man risked his life to save me. It's not fair! "I'm sorry." I whisper. A touch on my cheek makes me look down and see the unfocused eyes looking at me and his voice barley a whisper but I still hear it clearly, very clearly. "It's … not … you're … fault." The hand falls from my face and his breathing stops. No, this isn't fair. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN ASSHOLE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I can basically feel the silence in the hall. I feel all of their gazes but I don't care. He should have run. Why? "WHY!?"

~~~~~Roy pov{Last time I swear}~~~~~

Wow so this is death. It's kinda … trippy to be honest here. I mean I am basically on the ground, above a lake. A very familiar lake, I notice. Weird, it almost feels like someone was here watching me when I fell. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I hear from above me, or is it below, it's hard to tell. Any way I look up and I see an, admittedly beautiful, woman. Though I can tell just from the cape, the spider leg looking cape, I am lying in Giratina's lap. One thought runs through my head, and I voice it, "Well fuck me." "Maybe later." That's it I can't take anymore. I faint.

**{Holy shit longest actual chapter ever. Awesome. Yeah feel free to submit those OCs, Eevee's must be chicks due to Shad-Arceus being a dick, later, but first Stats.}**

**Roy's Eevee stats**

**Level: 15 {Rattata are good grind material}**

**Attack: 37**

**Defense: 36**

**Special attack: 34**

**Special defense: 40**

**Speed: 38**

**Attacks: Tackle is now Rush tackle, same, same**

**Special Attacks: Sacred Sword, Sonic lunge***

*** Sonic luge is a stab of the blade in mid tackle, it rips shit up.**

**Roy's Umbreon stats**

**Level: 18**

**Attack: 47+4**

**Defense: 41**

**Special Attack: 40**

**Special Defense: 42-5**

**Speed: 43**

**Attacks: Slash is now Night Slash and Scratch is Shadow Claw**

**Special Attacks: Blade saw, Sacred Sword is now Reaper Sprint***

**Skills: Blade master is now Reaper**, same**

***Reaper sprint is a scythe move that has the same effect as Sacred Sword, only dark**

****Reaper makes a character have unnatural proficiency with a scythe**


	5. Soul links and Blaze the Charmander

**{Alright I'm introducing some new things into the story, plus a Character :D, any way enjoy this new chapter of Pokémon Mystery Fantasy!}**

**Insert Disclaimer here: Done**

**Also we're starting in 1****st**** person on Giratina. Yeah.**

That … was … adorable. I mean I was kidding, mostly, but to actually faint. I haven't felt this good since the time I bitch-slapped Arceus. I also can't believe how cute he looks asleep. Maybe I should steal a quick, **'YOU DO, YOU DIE BITCH!'** Was that Celebi? Damn she reach trough two dimensions to give me that message. Or maybe she locked onto Roy. I reach for the waistband of his pants just to see, **'YOU MOVE ANOTHER INCH TOWARD HIM AND THEY'LL BE PICKING YOU UP TILL THE END OF TIME!' **Aw, she has a crush on him. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I … GOD DAMN IT, Now I know why humans say that, it's satisfying, anyway THOSE BASTARDS FORCE OPEN THE PORTAL, AGAIN. How many of his minions will die before he gets the picture. I … WILL … NOT … JOIN … HIM! Wait these things aren't the usual fodder. OH SHIT!

~~~~~ Roy pov~~~~~

Wow that was a nice sleep, the dream was hot to, all in all I feel fan-fucking-tastic. Now it's time to, "GO DIE YOU PRICK!" Save Giratina, wow that sounds really wrong to think. Yet also makes me slightly giddy. With that thought I run toward the voice.

Ok, WTF mate. I see Giratina, floating of the side of the platform, fighting some, ghost types? At least its most likely their ghost types, because they are really fucking freaky. I think the blobs of blood colored mist are Gastly, the floating reapers things are Duskull, I think, and the Giant mass of limbs, well I cannot tell with even a shred of certainty. However I know one thing, if it moves, I can kill it, I summon my sword somehow and release an awesome battle cry. "SSSSPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" GOD WHY!? I don't even like The Tick! {Which I don't own but think is a really funny show} So I run to the edge of the platform and jump at them, sword ready, and cut a Duskull in half, and kill it, to my and everyone else's surprise. However I am now falling [?] toward Giratina, but after her however, is a long stretch of Infinite darkness. "CATCH ME!" I yell, mostly so I don't have to fall [?] for god knows how long. She does, sort of, If you've ever played KH3D {which is awesome, but I don't have the rights to} and played as Riku, he can fuse with his spirits, and that's kinda what happened. I don't really know, because I had my eyes closed.

~~~~~ 3rd person~~~~~

Roy body slammed into Giratina, and both where covered in a bright light, now this is shocking for two reasons, either reason 1 they both died, but most likely is reason 2 they did a soul merge. A soul merge is when a normal Pokémorph and a Legendary fuse power for a length of time. Now normally they have to be the same type but a male Eevees was able to fuse with up to four different legendries, because he was lucky to meet four, but because Shad-Arceus is a dick and he killed them all and then stole their genetic code, effectively stopping them from ever being born. But the real Arceus was cool and saved the Eevee's collective asses, now back to the plot.

~~~~~ Roy pov~~~~~

I snapped open my eyes when everything got bright. Now I was floating in said light as Giratina was absorbed into me. I am freaking out while Giratina looks like she the lottery, then she's gone, what the hell am I missing?

~~~~~ Giratina Pov same time~~~~~

FUCK YEAH! A soul link, oh god this is awesome, and the power, oh man I think I just came, and … wait a minute, why am I not in control, THE FUCK! Do to my power, and current situation, I can sees the body, It looks like Roy, however his cape is now my awesome spider leg one, he has a golden face mask, and he has spikes on his arms, legs, and tail. He also has a pair of daggers. The daggers had golden ribbed blades that went into black wing-like hand guards and a silver handle with a red beam going down the center and golden ribs that matched my own crown. {Weapon made by darkheroic, I don't own but he makes awesome Pokéweapons} Okay if I can look at this I think I'll like not being in control.

~~~~~ Back to Roy pov~~~~~

I feel powerful, like, really powerful, but the ghosts must die first. I try to summon my sword again, but instead, large golden blades grow off my hands. Okay I need to find out what my sword can and can't do. But now, "_SHADOW FORCE!_" I scream and end up killing a good number of them, going from a fuck-ton, to about fifteen and the limb pile. But my voice seems layered in the Giratina scream from the games. Cool. Anyway back to the slaughter. I fly toward one, feeling all kinds of badass, and launch a couple Dragon Claws, Killing about six more.

Now I am beginning feel some fatigue, so stop for a bit, when suddenly I feel my cape lurch back and hear the tell tail sign of death from behind me. '_Watch it; there are still six more and the Limb monster._' 'Giratina? You're alive! And you can use my cape to attack?' '_And special attacks, you're the melee I'm magic, at least in that final fantasy games terms._' 'Awesome! Can you use something to get rid of the rest please?' I feel my cape, which is now Giratina's spider leg cape thing; reach upward as I announce, "_Distortion Rend!_" Which cuts the air and opens portals on them, and that wreaks their shit, however the limb monster is still left; but I smile a bit when I see chunks of it missing. Apparently it decides 'Fuck this shit,' because it opens a portal and runs away while I'm charging a Dragon tail.

Now that the battle is done, Giratina has me near the lake, at least I think it's the same one, Man I hate the distortion worlds physics. "Thanks for your help Roy; I don't think I could have done it that fast on my own." I smile at her, and notice the blush she has but say nothing about it, I do however respond, "No problem, and thanks for not letting me get killed. But what happened, I mean the whole fuse and power rush thing. I don't like running blind, and that's about all I've been doing." I finish with a frown. Giratina only smiles, before handing me a spiky yellow shard and a small book called, Soul links for dummies, I deadpan at the cover before I hear Giratina say, "You may, or may not be in the same area as before, so bye." I then get kicked into the lake.

~~~~~ ? Pov~~~~~

Aw man, this sucks, first they erect a temple, TO SHAD-ARCEUS, then they decree that you MUST pray there every day, and finally if you don't you die. FUCK THAT! So now I'm running to the one place that no one visits, The Lake. Its kind close to the border with the normal type kingdom, and I always wonder how they run things, do they have a council like we do, or maybe a king like the dragons, or maybe there lead by a hero. Nah that's stupid, and besides, no one can leave here, not anymore.

So as I approach the only natural body of water I see that someone does come here, wait is that … EN EEVEE! Oh no. If she's caught then she'll be _used_ until she becomes a Flareon. Wait … THAT'S A MALE EEVEE! I thought they weren't born anymore? Oh well time to slip into _my_ voice.

~~~~~ Roy pov {Wow lots of switching this chapter huh} ~~~~~

Ugh, next time I see her I'll … do something bad to her. I feel my right pocket a bit heavier, and reach in to find … Fucking tease. Anyway I smell someone approaching, I feel weird now, and can smell two scents, one male and one female. Now either it's a chick trying to be a dude, the opposite of that, or a transvestite. I personally hope it's the former. "Who are you!?" Wow that voice is not helping. It's like the perfect what-gender-am-I voice. "Ugh. Shut up, I just got punted through a lake." I mumble into the ground. I hear the stumble from the Pokémorph. Ah, now I feel better. If one thing always helped it was annoying someone with random statements. He/she should make an angry statement right about … "Don't mess with me you … you jerk!" I can hear a feminine tone up until the first 'you'. Cool, a two for one special. It was then I heard a crunch of dry, or burnt, grass and the voice of a prick. "Well done _Blaze_," The way he spit the name makes me think there's a story here. "You found the hero of Arceus, you just _might,_ make captain and save your family and their den."

Okay it's deiced, Prick gonna die. As I look up slightly, just enough to see my dear soon-to-be-dead prick, I see a Shiny Charmander Pokémorph in armor that's a fusion of ninja and knight, leaving her tail out with an odd blue flame on the end, and with a large katana, probably an O-katana, strapped to her back. Anyway the ninja-knight armor is a dark grey; the chest plate is layered with some thick cloth under the first two metal plates, and has smooth shoulders, a gap leading to the arm guards, which look to have plates sticking up slightly like shields and stop with a moving plate strapped to her knuckles, that has spikes on it, and leave her fingers open. The greaves are the same as the chest, only with lighter metal and cloth, and smaller more mobile boots on her feet, which also have spikes on the bottom. 'Damn I feel under guarded all of a sudden.' I think to myself before examining the prick.

He's a Houndoom Pokémorph; and I always thought that Pokémon was rather dick looking, and this only helps that. He's in dark gold armor of a stereotypical knight, without the helmet, has a shield with a Heatran in front of a Stylized sun, and a Standard looking long sword. 'Holy-super douche-Eevee man, it's the Evil Inquisition.' A voice in my head says. I think I really am being driven insane here, or I have MPD, either one. But my musing is cut short by super douche talking again.

"Now that _you've_ found him we can eliminate the threat to Shad-Arceus, feel proud _Blaze_ you saved the world from the evil of the fake Arceus. Now let me finish him, so head on back." He says with all the sweetness of a mouthful of salt. God, he's such a prick. How is this Blaze reacting, Eyes wide in shock, looking at me, steeling her expression, gritting her teeth, and turning around but not leaving. 'Eevee man maybe she will help you fight Shad-Arceus?' The voice asks. 'Good idea voice boy, Let me just stop playing unconscious. 'I think it's the first option all of a sudden.'

~~~~~ 3rd person Hall of Origins ~~~~~

Mesprit is giggling at the prank on Roy until Celebi uses a double jump kick and knocks her across the room with a shout of, "STOP PRANKING HIM KICK!"

{I added some humor, but now for plot}

~~~~~ Roy pov ~~~~~

The Houndoom walked toward me, but I think he was trying to pimp-walk, while drawing his sword, which was made of a black crystal-like metal. He stopped in front of me and raised his sword, only to get tackled by me as I stop the acting unconscious. His sword flies back and stick in the ground, which is burnt I now notice, and makes Blaze squeak. I almost laughed at the noise, but the super douche trying to bite my throat out stops it. I lean a leg back and drive my knee into the armors crotch, and because his armor was pretty tough we both were hurt, but his injury was worse. Judging by the way he squeaked, "My boys, why?" I rolled of him and noticed the Pokémon, which are evil troops here, Growlithe and Darumaka spawning from the sword. I also notice Blaze tearing through them like crazy. I stand and summon my sword and get ready to help.

~~~~~ Blaze pov just after the Tackle ~~~~~

I had turned around to see a sword flying for me, I squeaked and dodged it. I stared at it for a few seconds before I sighed. However I saw Things climbing out of the ground around the blade, they looked like those Pokémon things the _church_ said Arceus summoned. 'I knew Shad-Arceus was evil! YES!' I scream in my head. However my internal party was cut short when a Growlithe looking thing nearly ripped my throat out. So I respond with a Mega punch a traveling Hitmonchan taught me a while ago before the lock down. It flies back with a snap revealing a red gem, which I found kinda pretty, before drawing my blade. This blade is beautiful, the blade is a black with gold inside, the hand guard is made to look like a Charizard skull was shrunk, flattened, and the blade was stabbed through it, the handle has two pieces of leather, one black the other gold, running around it and the cap on the bottom is made from a stone that my was found a long time ago, and it's special, my greatx4 grandfather made it; he was on the original council of fire. It channels the fire of a Charmander tree wielder and can only be used by his family, meaning right now, just me.

I brace myself as the swarm approaches, and I am slashing non-stop making more and more gems fall instead of bodies or blood. I notice the Eevee stand and charge with his sword, that I'm sure was not there before, and charge the blade in the ground before shattering it with an abnormally powerful slash. When the blade was broken the Pokémon dissolved and I stopped swinging and sheathed my sword. I breathe out, promptly fall onto my ass, which the Eevee finds hilarious, I try to be mad, but I just can't and end up laughing as well.

~~~~~ 3rd person, deep in the fire country {I better names for places} ~~~~~

Here we find five Pokémorphs, all the fully evolved starters of fire, standing around a large eight legged rock. They were muttering and making crazed sounds. Suddenly they stopped nodded and bowed to the stone. After that was done they left the room, as soon as they were gone six molten eyes opened on the stone and it crawled up the wall to a hole where it spit something. Inside the hole were eggs, tons of eggs, and some were beginning to crack.

~~~~~The party Roy pov ~~~~~

I am now leading us, Blaze and me, through the forest toward the city the Karin was in. I have a feeling your lost so a summery is appropriate, we stopped laughing, introduced ourselves, found out that Giratina's Griseous Shard, the spiky shard she gave me, allows two things, 1 Giratina link, and the much more useful 2 lake portals, which got us to the normal country. And now you're caught up. "We're almost out of the forest now!" I call back to Blaze, who is being careful to let her flame touch anything. In fact I see the field ahead and also the large group of guards in front of us as we exit the tree line. I hear a loud squeal and, faster than a quick attack, I have been bowled over by a happy crying Karin, in armor. Now I am the one being laughed at. I was about to laugh when I felt it, the need to run and hide in the nearest blast shelter. I slowly open my eyes and Karin is glaring blaze down. I, sacrificing my safety speak up, "Hey Karin, let's go to your house, I promise I'll explain everything you want, K?" The feeling disappears with a nod. 'Dear god, that … that was terrifying.' In record time we made it back and I began my story.

**{And the record is broken, thank you Guest, as you can see I have used your oc only tricked out what you gave me. If you read again, here you go, Blaze the Charmander. A girl since you did not specify.}**

**Roy's Eevee stats**

**Level: 17**

**Attack: 41**

**Defense: 39**

**Special Attack: 38**

**Special Defense: 45**

**Speed: 41**

**Attacks: Same**

**Roy's Umbreon Stats {Will see big jump cause my Pokémon stat calculator is now working with Umbreon}**

**Level: 20**

**Attack: 54+5**

**Defense: 67**

**Special Attack: 47**

**Special Defense: 68-7**

**Speed: 49**

**Attacks: same**

**Blaze the Charmander {From guest}**

**Level: 16***

**Attack: 33-2**

**Defense: 26 {Not a good defender so wears heavy armor}**

**Special Attack: 39**

**Special Defense: 36**

**Speed: 44+3**

**Nature: Timid**

**Characteristic{s}: Often lost in thought, and Strong willed**

**Attacks: Mega punch, Mega kick, Fire punch, Fire kick, Ember and Slash-Scratch**

**Special Attacks: Flame Blade: Fire Arch Slash****

**Skills: Blade master: Heavy-handed***, Last-of-A-line******

***Is a level behind real Charmander's and because I'm the author**

****Charge fire into blade and attack currently an overhead slash**

***** A blade master of two handed swords**

****** has A special Item from the family, Blaze has the sword, Fire dragon hunter**

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS THAT ARE GOOD! NO ONE LINE DESCIPTIONS LIKE**

'**Shiny Zorua with shuriken'**

**THINK A BIT, USE CUSTOM COLORS, GIVE AN OUTFIT, AND PUT A STYLE OF VOICE YOU WANT! I! DON'T! CARE!**

**If you put it down I will use it, also if you don't put a love interest in, I won't give you one, Blaze was a pretty big blank-slate so I made up color scheme, weapon design, and backstory, there you go. PLUS I made the gender: that is all. And if the guest wants to change something, TO BAD YOU'RE A GUEST!**


	6. Familiar Face and Legendary Challange

**OK no A/N this time, So I'll Disclaim and tell you the POV**

**Insert Disclaimer here … I don't own Pokémon … Done**

**The start is Roy pov.**

"… And that's what happened." I announce as I finish my story. The way everyone is looking at me however, is kinda unnerving. Karin is eyeing me intensely, Blaze is in half awe/ half disbelief, Maria, well Maria is a child, need I say more. My focus jumps to Karin when she sighs, "Okay Roy … I think you need to go for a while." I was not expecting that and I think my face shows it. "What? Where am I going to go then?" Apparently my voice shows it as well. But then that aura of doom appears again around Karin as she smiles. "Roy, you should leave, I'll send someone to get you later." At this moment I do the smart thing. Stand up, nod to the room, and GTFO as fast as possible.

Okay, now that I have escaped the feeling of ultimate doom, I'm somewhere between lost, and where am I? Also, I have this feeling, something is about to happen. "HIYA!" A voice comes from behind me. And let it be known, I did not jump at it. Anyway I spin to face it and find … A Lopunny? She's obviously a female, and she's wearing a top, if you can call it that, which barely wraps around her generous chest, some short jeans and some dancing shoes, at least they look like dancing shoes. Her fur is mostly normal, except the poofs, those are dyed in a pink tiger stripe pattern. All in all, she's quite the looker.

A giggle snaps me out of my observations. Well that and embarrassment. "See anything ya like?" She says while striking a pose. This pose had her arms over her head, body twisted slightly, and a wink. It was only through sheer force of will that I did not die of blood loss from what said pose did to her body. I did, however, nod unconsciously. 'Damn, now I feel like a creep.' I was not expecting her to giggle happily. "Aw thanks, now how about we hit up a club then, hmmm?" My throat runs dry and I look at the sky to gain some breathing time. I notice the sun is about to hit the tree line, so I should have a while to myself. "Sure, why not?" I respond and the next thing I know, I'm being dragged behind her to god-knows-where.

~~~~~Blaze POV ~~~~~

So after Roy left, I spent about fifteen minutes convincing this woman that we aren't romantically involved. After about five more minutes of waiting for this woman, Karin I think, to explain the rules of the house, so I was scanning the room. Hmm, crap, crap, expensive crap, fancy painted crap, all in all, JUST A BUNCH OF CRAP! Oh I think she's done, well I better pay attention now. "… now do you understand?" I just smile and nod. I can't believe she didn't realize I wasn't listening. It was then that an explosion from across the city caught both our attention. I was out the door before Karin could open her mouth.

~~~~~Roy POV just after being dragged away ~~~~~

'How in the world did she get me across town in, two minutes?!' I think as we stand in front of a club called 'The Tipsy Spinda' The Lopunny, who I still don't know the name of, flashed a card and the bouncer let us in. As soon as we got in a song I was quite familiar with was playing, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. {I don't own} I was dragged onto the dance floor, which was vacated, and decided, Why not? After the song ended I was not breathing as hard as I thought I would. The DJ was pretty amazed at our dance so he called us to pick the next song. It took two repeats but I found one, and then the night went to hell.

The door was blown inward and a figure in black armor walked in, followed by some weird rock spiders. I look at the record in my hand and change it for another and hand it to the DJ with a smile before I summon my sword and jump in front of the crowd. I stand and prepare myself right as the music starts.

{Play Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow, I don't own this either}

The figure raises its arm and sends the creatures forward, and I rush to meet them. I jump over the first few and lands on one in a stab before kicking of it into a spiral slash, that kills another three. I was immediately surrounded by the rest of the rock spiders. If I don't pull out the stops, I'm gonna own my own coffin. As much as I don't want to, and I really don't want to, I have to. I dig into my mind and find those feelings, and the power.

I snap open my eyes, and swing the sword turned scythe in a blade saw as the music changes. {Change to Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow, do I need to say it?} I feel more control this time and look out the window in the roof and see the moon, and the sight of it answers my question. I charge one of the few remaining spiders with a Night Slash; I distinctly notice blaze cut one in half with her sword, which was on fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the armored figure charge me with its sword, which looks like mine only darker. {Use the sword pic from earlier but with a darker brown, almost black, fur.} I block with the shaft of my scythe and push off, and also switch back to my eevee form, and charge with a Sonic Stab. The figure dodges, but loses its helmet, and I freeze at what I see.

The eevee staring back at me has an earring I gave to someone as a human. Then why is she here, did Arceus bring her? No if that happened she would be one my side. Then did Shad Arceus do it? ARGH! Think later, survive now! I steel myself, ignoring the wound on my side, and get ready to fight, until my enemy runs away. Okay WTF? I would have continued that line of thought, except I was losing consciousness, again. However I did hear the voices of Blaze and the Lopunny, and Celebi for some reason, calling out to me.

{End music}

~~~~~ 3rd person Hall of Origins ~~~~~

Here we find the remaining Legendary Pokémorphs, minus a missing Celebi, glaring at Giratina for some reason. "How can we trust you?" Rayquaza says through grit teeth. "There's a reason I gave him my shard, and not just to help him survive. It was for this exact situation." Giratina says with an eerily straight face. It was then that Mew floats above her seat and asks a question no one else thought up, "Has anyone seen Celebi?" Now everyone snaps there head toward the empty seat of the time-traveler. "That-That is a good question." Mewtwo says before taking a bite of her apple. The others can only nod, and they all miss the knowing smile on Arceus face.

~~~~~ Roy POV just after falling unconscious ~~~~~

I need to stop falling unconscious, it got old the second time. Roll over and push myself up, brush myself off, and scratch my head. WHERE DID MY EARS GO? Wait … why am I not furry? I look at a, convenient, nearby crystal and see me, not the Eevee me but normal me, though I do have the sword, I was almost convinced I WAS an Eevee. In a small part of my heart I'm saddened at that fact. I look around and see that I am in a crystal forest, with a lot of clock faces all over … everything. "OK I really need to learn when to stop apparently." "You're not drunk Roy." I spin around and am face to face with the semi-familiar sight of Pokémorph Celebi. I almost scream at how close we are. "Celebi?" I ask in a heavily doubtful tone. That doubt is violently eliminated with the nod of the time-traveling sprite. "Ok then … if I'm not drunk, where am I." I say sweeping my arm around. "Follow me to find out." Celebi announces before flying off. I'm shocked for a little before I scramble after her.

[Later]

"SLOW DOWN!" I yell at the sprite. Seriously I have been after her for about thirty minutes. It got real old, real fast. I was not prepared for her to stop suddenly, which made me run into her, which put us on the ground in a rather … awkward position. She was on top of me and I had a breast in my right hand and the other around her back. I knew I shouldn't, but I squeezed. It was a natural reaction, and damn was it soft, even though she had on a grass dress. I bet if anyone was looking at us from space we'd be visible.

~~~~~ 3rd person Hall of Origins ~~~~~

"… Damn, he works quickly." Rayquaza says as the legendries look into the all-seeing pond, which is basically a gods cable TV, only better, and receives nods from the stunned spirit trio, dropped apples from the shocked Mews, and an eye twitch from a, though she will never say it, jealous Giratina. Arceus almost burst out laughing, but didn't cause it's a god. {More humor; I hope}

~~~~~ Back to Roy ~~~~~

We just kinda stayed there, blushing like mad, until my brain got off its lazy ass and I pulled away so fast I think there was fire in the air. "I'M SORRY!" I yell because my brain is trying to get my body back to normal. I think she said something but my heart is pounding in my ears so I missed it. After ten minutes of awkward silence I remember why we came here, sorta. "Hey, didn't you have something to show me here?" I say which succeeds in bring Celebi back to the world of the living. She floats past me, and I think she's shaking her hips, I'm not too sure, but she swings her arms out and announces, with a lot of pride, "This is my hero's challenge, and you get to be the first one ever to take it." I walk to the edge, careful not to run into the sprite and see what she's talking about.

It's rather impressive; it's a large crystal forest on a giant clock face. It looks to have folded bridges and cracks running through it, weird. I look at Celebi with a look that, I hope, asks what's so challenging about it. Apparently it works, because she smirks and snaps her fingers, causing the place breaks apart, with pieces going up, away and diagonal of each other. "Okay … now it's slightly MORE of a challenge." I see that smirk and feel a small sense of 'ya done fucked up'. She floats a little closer and practically leans on my shoulder and says, almost in my ear, "The platforms disappear after every minute, and there is six of them, plus the center one, which is the goal. Now let's begin!" I don't have time for another word as I am teleported to the first platform.

I arrive on a piece of stone shaped like an altar, and take the time to reorient myself. Celebi, however, decides to start right away. I hear a hiss behind me and see a red line creep toward me, and promptly run forward as fast as possible. I hear a moan-ish sound from off to my right and see some Bellsprout, made of crystal. Did Celebi get high when designing this? I rush past them and almost run into more of them, except I cut them down like the weeds they are. This begins a cycle of run-plant-cut-repeat for about twenty seconds before I arrive at a small drop two platform number two, Which I jump to and land in a roll, which makes me chuckle a bit as I pulled this from a non-Pokémon game.

I turn to see the red line sweep over some Bellsprout, that were about to jump, and turn them to dust. My eyes bug out before I stand and get ready to run, only for more crystal Bellsprout to crawl out of the ground, and they brought friends! Crystal Oddish, I don't like Oddish, they bug me. Now though, they want me dead, so I do the logical thing, run past them, cutting down any I can't get around. But this platform has rocks and logs every so often, which hide more of my would-be killers. I suck my teeth when a vine lashes my shoulder. I hope it doesn't get infected or something. I see the bridge to area three, and it's blocked by more fucking Oddish! "DAMN YOU ODDISH!" I yell and proceed to make salad out of the foul grass-types. After glaring down the remains of the plants, I turn around, now having vented my frustrations, and see a familiar red line creep over a, now dust, rock. The sight gets me in gear faster than a quick attack. Damn it, now I'm even thinking in Pokémon terms. I run over the bridge just before the side I came from gives out.

I examine the area ahead and stop when a moan comes from the tree line. And the owner of those moans is … Now this is getting stupid, crystal Seedot and Lotad, what the fuck does Celebi smoke, because what sane mind puts these things in a timed test? I decide to not stand there like an idiot and bum-rush them, and it works! I notice out the corner of my eyes those damn Oddish and Bellsprout have joined the ranks. "SONUVA!" I yell as a Seed Bomb hits my back. Damn it that hurt! I almost didn't keep my footing. I jump over a root that would have tripped me and cut down a few more of the horde. This feels like a zombie hoard, only with grass Pokémon. I jump onto a floating rock and look out over a small hole in the crystal, which will most likely kill me if I fall in. My point is proven when an Oddish is pushed in by a Lotad, and turns to dust. I chance a look back and see the re line of doom coming closer, and some Bellsprout trying to climb onto my rock. I scan ahead and see some more floating rocks in a stepping stone like formation. My eye must be twitching at this point, because this is some messed-up-bull-shit. I run and jump along the stones, trying to ignore the sounds of falling rocks behind me, and see another altar shaped rock, that marks the fourth area. I make a mighty leap and roll on the top of the rock and into the grass beyond.

I take deep breathes and hold my shirt over my heart, Is Celebi trying to kill me? I stand on my shaky legs and scan ahead, this path is in branches, over a pit. Did I wrong you, Celebi? If I did I'm sorry, truly sorry. I look over my shoulder and see the red line-o-death heading my way. A sight which makes me run full speed towards the branch walkway. Now I come across more of the previous grass-types and some Sunkern, which explode on impact with a branch. WHAT DID I DO TO YOU CELEBI? WHAT? I dodge and cut my way through, hoping I don't catch a Sunkern to the head, across the branches and see the exit to the area, past swinging logs. That settles it, I pissed off Celebi. I look up and see a shaking Sunkern, and I decide to chance the logs rather than be paste. I land on the log right when the Sunkern, hits the branch, and blows it straight to hell. I decide that I want to get this challenge done with ASAP. So with all the grace of a concrete hippo I jump across the logs and, somehow, made it to the giant stump that was the start of area five.

I lay there on my stomach and just breathe, I HATE heights, and I just jumped on swinging logs over a pit. WHAT THE HELL! I really hope I don't have to do one of these challenges again. Why do I have the feeling that I just jinxed myself? I push myself up and stumble a bit before scanning the area, it's a bunch of log platforms going down. "Looks to be easy enough." And I spoke to soon. Right when the words left my mouth, more of those grass-type zombies crawl out of the logs. I need to learn to NOT talk to myself. I run forward and land on the next log, cutting down a few Oddish as do so. I head toward the edge of the log, but a Vine whip across my back hits me in the air, making my landing rather rough, and bloody. I see the red line and flip the grass-types the bird as they turn to dust. I push myself up and count the logs left until the next area, seems to be four, easy. Of course right as I think that, more grass types block off the ledge to the next log. I back roll a Seed Bomb that might have broken my arm, and stop nears the opposite edge. I look out over it and see the goal. I glance back to the horde, the goal, the horde, and decide, if it works in racing games, why not? I turn to the edge, back up a bit, than run full speed right for the edge, just before I catch another Vine Whip to the back. I am now currently in the air over a large pit, swinging my arms and legs to get me more distance to the goal.

I almost missed it, I really did. In fact, the only reason I made it was because a Seed Bomb hit my shoulder and put me parallel to the ground. I guess I should thank that Seedot, except its dead. Oh well, shit happens. I look up toward the sky, A shocked Celebi Floating above me and I ask one question, "Why did put in those grass-types?" I get an answer that should of shocked me, but doesn't, "What grass-types?" I sigh, I really should have known better, "Never mind." I then decide to fall unconscious.

~~~~~ 3rd person Hall of Origins ~~~~~

"I can't believe he jumped!" Deoxys, who is in one of its female forms namely the attack form, says aloud. Rayquaza chimes in with, "I can't believe he made it." Mew's eyes twinkle in mischief as it says, "I can't believe it's not butter." The entire room is filled with face-faulting Legendries and Mew's giggles. {Yet more humor}

~~~~~ Blaze POV ~~~~~

I don't like this Lopunny, she won't tell me her name, she won't shut up, but worst of all is, SHE'S HYPER AS FUCK! Every other minute 'it's is he ok?' or 'are we at the doctor yet?' and let's not forget 'are you his girlfriend?' I swear to Arceus if I get asked that one more time I'm gonna kill someone. After a far too long half hour, we arrive at Karin's place. The maid notices Roy's condition and I swear we were teleported into the Master Bedroom. As I try to get rid of the vertigo I currently have, I idly notice the Lopunny and Karin stitching his wound like a pair of pros. I would have checked more, however I have to go vomit.

~~~~~ Roy POV ~~~~~

"DON'T MOVE YET!" Celebi screams for the third time in half an hour, which is how many times I have tried to scratch my nose, and frankly it's starting to hurt my ears. I suddenly feel something scratch my nose, and I feel a little freaked out, but at least my nose isn't itchy anymore. I whisper a thank you to whom or whatever did me that favor. Then I go back to letting the berry salve Celebi put on me work, One-thousand two-hundred fifty eight wisps of light, I really need to move soon.

Ten more minutes of counting random wisps and I can move. When Celebi told me I almost kissed her, but I stopped myself, however I did pull her into a firm hug when I stood up. I notice that she fainted when I pulled out of it. Well fuck now I got to wait some more. I head to a nearby rock, grab a seat and put Celebi beside me and wait, two-thousand nine-hundred seventeen wisps of light, I am gonna die of boredom, I would almost bet money on it.

~~~~~ Blaze POV ~~~~~

I will NEVER travel by teleport again, ever. I also wish this house was easier to navigate. However, even though it took a while, about five minutes I made it back to the bedroom. When I went in I saw the funniest thing ever, the two women trying to claw the other away from the bed. On the bed was Roy, still in blissful unconsciousness. I decide to watch the rather entertaining show, or catfight, going on near the bed. It's much more entertaining than cable.

After about ten minutes of the two tearing each other's clothes, throwing insults, and rolling all over the floor, they stopped to get some air. My only thoughts were along the lines of, much better than cable.

~~~~~ Roy POV ~~~~~

It was seven minutes of waiting for Celebi to wake up, then four minutes of awkward silence, and another four minutes of me explaining what grass-types I was talking about. Finally, after all that, we got to my reward for the challenge, The Sprite Stopwatch. It looks like a normal watch but with minor changes. The band is made of comfortable woven vines, the face is made of some clear crystal, and the hands are made up of colored wood. All in all, it looked pretty cool. "Well it looks nice," I say as I strap it around my right wrist. The comment makes Celebi smile, "But does it do anything?" Celebi floats close and begins her explanation. "Yes it does, it has two main features, Slow and Stop, along with Fast-forward and Record. These abilities let you slow or stop Pokémon for a short time or record or speed yourself. And a minor addition, you can soul link with me."

I face palm, the watch is really cool, but the way she described it was … really childish. I look up and see the Sprite in front of me. She giggles and pushes me backwards, which makes me fall backwards. I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

After a while, I open my eyes and find myself in Karin's bed, again. I check my wrist for the watch and am immensely relive to find it still there. I hear noise coming toward the door and brace myself for whatever is coming. I was almost not prepared for the two Pokémorphs to tackle me in a hug. What really caught me flat footed was when they started to glare at each other. Well fuck my life.

**No stat changes this time folks so enjoy your lives. **


	7. New Friends and Fkin Bees

**{A/N: Hot damn I got enough OCs plus some … I am at a loss on what to do. Ah you guys don't care let's get on with it}**

**I sincerely apologize for the wait, however I just got a review that kicked my writers block away, so I can write this again. WOOOOO! Thank novabore23 (Guest) for this chapter.**

**Insert Disclaimer here ******

**Roy POV**

Okay … so you know the saying 'between a rock and a hard place'. That does not do justice to where I am. If you want something more accurate, cover the rock in chainsaws, and give the hard place a couple missile launchers. That is what it's like to be a man in the middle of a cat-fight.

Anyway, I managed to get inside the closet before the shit-storm hit. But I don't think the door will hold very long. So in my panicked, desperate state, I started ramming the back wall. Stupid … Yes it is. Will it work … probably not. DID it work, surprisingly yes. I rammed myself through the wall into a dark room full of random antiques. Is that Honest Abe Lincoln's giant top hat? How did that get here?

So I wander in this space that is apparently bigger than the room should be for about … six, seven minutes. Before I come across a case, now the case doesn't grab my attention. The thing inside it, however, does. It looks like an egg thing, covered in fur. I get close and I hear something from a nearby wall. _"So it is down to you. The champion of many, the body of one."_ Ok … that was creepy. I get to the case and reach for it, only for it to dissolve. I shrug and grab the egg, which makes it shrink, and put the now mini egg in my pocket. I turn and see the shadows of the room get pulled into the center of the room. Inside the ball of shadows are two yellow dots, kinda like eyes, and a wide fanged smile.

There is a click sound and the ball is gone and I am in the closet again. Did I dream that? Or did I … nope egg thing is in my pocket … that shit happened. Now I have one question. "ARE YOU TWO DONE YET!?" I receive two muffle replies of 'yeah' through the door. Against all my survival instincts screaming at me to 'Don't do it you fool' I open the door, and get tackled to the floor right away.

After an hour of fighting to not be stripped and, well yeah, the four of us, Me, Blaze, Karin, and Sarah the Lopunny, are sitting in the living room, me having a cup of tea, them against the wall. "So is everybody done? Got it all out of your systems?" I ask as I sip my tea. "Why do I have to do this?" Blaze asks from her spot against the wall. "You did nothing to help the situation, that's why." Just as I go to sip my tea again, a guard bursts in the room. "Sir Eevee, we need your assistance!" I sigh, perfect, right in the middle of tea. "Alright Blaze, come on, you two … try not to kill each other." With those words, we run off after the guard.

Blaze and I arrive at the gate to see the guards letting people through. Now this wouldn't be weird, if the people weren't injured and/or on stretchers. "Okay, what happened here!?" I shout as I run to the captain, who is a Furret Pokémorph. "Ah, well another town was raided, a group of adventurers managed to get everyone out. Unfortunately they got trapped out there. Hey! Where are you going?" He shouts as me and Blaze run off the way he pointed. I think he figured it out when we drew our weapons.

~~~~~ ? POV ~~~~~

I have never had a mission go so wrong, so fast. It was supposed to be a simple warn and escort. Instead we lost two people and have another injured. One thing describes this, FUCK! Now here we are, surrounded by Weedle and Beedrill, and also trying to protect our injured teammate. I just can't see this getting worse. "MARKUS!" NEVER MIND! Ugh, I spin and find a Beedrill stinger forced through Markus' chest. The giant bee then stabbed the other one in before ripping both out, opposite sides. I turned its attention on us. It dove for me so I closed my eyes, waiting for pain; instead I hear the sign of steel cutting flesh. I crack open my eyes and see a very dead Beedrill, and that male Eevee everyone has been talking about, cutting through the swarm of Weedle. I shake my head and join the party.

~~~~~ Roy POV ~~~~~

I HATE bees, always have. Now here I am, cutting through a large number of them, well Weedles and Beedrill, close enough. I launch a Sonic Lunge to get myself to the survivors. One of them is helping; the other seems to be in shock. Great. I start cutting down any that get to close; only now the three of us that are fighting are being pushed into a circle. "Hey, you, guy with the swords." I call out. "Yeah?" He answers, "We gotta make a break for it." I call out pointing to town with my free hand, than slashing a Beedrill in two. "What about …" "I got her, just get ready to run!" I shout as I charge up a Sacred Sword. "Alright then, But you better be sure about this." He calls out. "Ready, GO!" I shout as I launch the energy toward the swarm, opening a big hole in their ranks. We take off full tilt, me picking up the shocked Sycther, and jumping over the occasional Weedle. Blaze and the guy, who I cannot see what he is clearly, pull ahead, far ahead. As they pull into town I call out. "Don't close the gate, don't close it!"

~~~~~ 3rd Person at the Gate ~~~~~

"What is he saying?" The captain asks a guard with a telescope, who is a Watchog Pokémorph. "Close the gate, close it. That's it he wants us to close the gate for something." He says while chewing his nails. "You heard the man, close the gate!" The captain calls out.

~~~~~ Roy POV ~~~~~

The gate starts to close before I get there, again! "OH COME THE FUCK ON!" I cry as kick it into high gear and drop into a slide, going just under the gate, again. "Whoever watches the gate … needs to be fired." I say before the adrenaline runs out and I fall into semi-consciousness. Oh well, at least I made it, and I didn't faint this time. That would have sucked.

~~~~~ Blaze POV ~~~~~

Here I am, directing guards to do things I have never done before. I really wish Karin didn't drag Roy off and leave me here. At least those two new people will keep anything from happening, I think. However a few Beedrill suddenly fly over the gate, and toward the mansion. "FUCK! After them!" I shout as the captain and a few misc. guards follow me after the bees. 'I hope this doesn't get any worse.' I think to myself as I cut down a lower bee.

~~~~~Roy POV~~~~~

Fucking really? There are Beedrill, here, where I am staying. Somebody, somewhere, needs to die a slow, horrible, painful death. I"I HATE BEES!" I shout as I jump over the railing and land on a Beedrill, crushing it into the tiles of the entryway. There are about … seven left. Good, "Hello misplaced aggression." I whisper as I slash another Beedrill's head off. The remaining six begin to fly around me at a fairly quick speed. What are they, are there trying to use double team? "STOP BUZZING YOU BEE BASTARDS!" I roar, sending five into the wall, and impaling one on a well-placed suit of armors spear. The other five get back up and start flying, albeit unsteadily. I use a rush tackle to slam two into the wall hard, crushing there organs. I turn to the last three who are buzzing near the stairwell, focused on me. Well they were, until Karin slashes one in half. That action is followed by Sarah putting a few crossbow bolts into another one. The last turns toward them, only for me to cut him down the middle. I look around and see all the dead bees, which prompts me to look at Karin and say, "I think you might wanna get somebody to clean this up. I'm not sure but I think Beedrill guts stain." Karin nods before a louder, even more annoying buzz is heard.

We follow the noise to the parlor, where there is a giant… stained glass … window. "We got company!" I shout before a bunch of guards are thrown through the window, some of them were killed by the glass. Bright side is, a few got back up, including the Furret from before. Awesome. Some footsteps sound from behind us so I glance back and see Blaze, along with that guy, who I can now tell is a Lucario, and the Sycther chick. Ok I need to get their names later. I turn back toward the giant Bee-monster-thing, and I nearly lose my lunch, or dinner as its night time, when a Volcarona Pokémorph pushes out of Its stomach region. I sigh, before I steel myself.

============= Second Boss: HIVE MIND =============

{Play Unknown Soldier-Breaking Benjamin I think this will be boss music until further notice, I don't own}

"Alright people! Let's show the Shad-Arceus not to fuck with us!" I shout as I rush forward, Blaze and Karin flanking me. I charge Sacred Sword and jump, before cutting the Hive mind from shoulder to hip. As soon as I land, Blaze swings her sword down hard, launching a crescent shaped wave of fire at it. The creature hits the ground. Karin jumps onto my shoulder and kicks off, and lashes her sword out in a tornado of biting metal pain, which sends the thing rolling back. Once Karin hits the ground, almost all the guards rush forward, slashing and stabbing. I smirk until I smell something, poison. A lot of poison. All of it coming from the downed Hive Mind. "Get out of there! Retreat!" It was all in vain because a thick purple mist explodes out of it, killing all the guards near it. I growl as I slip into my Umbreon form. Once I finish the change, I spin my Scythe and rush forward, idly noticing the Furret and Lucario running with me. I charge Reaper's Sprint, cloaking myself in Dark Energy. I rush past it, and again, and again, starting a chain of running slashes, finishing with a full circle spin slash. The Lucario jumps up and uses a powerful slash with an Aura-coated claymore, sending it higher. Finally the Furret jumped off the Lucario's back. Pointing his weapon, a halberd, straight down towards Hive Mind and once gravity took effect; he pierced straight through the things chest and slammed it into the ground. I cancel my change as it gets back up.

"That's it! No more games! IT DIES NOW!" As I roar that, the Sprite Stopwatch glows, and a clock face appears over me. The hands circle around the face and change my form in the semi-familiar trippy fusion of me and a legendary. Only this time it's Celebi. I check myself over, ignoring the gasps from around me. I have floating grass blades on the undersides of my wrist. I have some grass anklets keeping me off the ground, and vines and leaf things floating off my chest and back. 'Ok this is really fitting your Psychic/Grass type Celebi.' _'Thanks, now let's kill us a bug. Oh and free Volcarona I guess.'_ Sigh, 'Ok let's kill it.' I summon the grass blades and charge forward. I smirk as I pick up speed and use an Aerial Ace and send it flying back. It was going to hit the ground, only for Celebi to force it up with a Grass Knot. I laugh as I rush it again, this time using Leaf Blade to cut its wings off. As it spirals toward the ground we charge our duo special. "Age of the Forest!" Which makes four clock faces surround it, stopping its fall. Once its stopped in the air, trees fly through the clocks, followed by sharp blades of grass, and then all the clocks grow giant flowers, which hit it with solar beam. Once the attack was finished, I floated toward the ground, changing back to my usual Eevee form.

{End Music}

As I land I look up and hold out my arms, which Volcarona gently floated into. As she blinked her eyes, which I admit I'm glad did not look like bug eyes, before focusing on me. "Welcome back to the land of the living, my name is Roy. I am your savior today." I tried to keep a straight face, I really did, but the way she freaked out and clung to me like a life line really pissed me off. The second I meet Shad-Arceus, is the second he gets a new hole to breathe out of, in his throat. As soon as I made it back to the group, Volcarona headed to the Hall of Origins with her thanks, a small signet ring made of gold with a sun carved on it. The first thing we did was bury the dead, on my suggestion.

After we did that, the Furret headed out to inform the families. Meanwhile Blaze, Karin, Sarah, and I were introducing ourselves to the new guys. "Okay so you know us," I point to the four of us, "but we don't know you. So why don't we start?" I lean over the back of the couch and gesture to the Lucario, who I am taking more time to examine. He seems to be normal, except he has black instead of tan torso, and the black is a red-ish. He's also wearing a strange Leather armor, with metal on the front of the legs, and right shoulder. He also has two Wakizashi, which he was using against the Weedle, and of course the claymore. He also has a set of claw marks over his left eye, just shallow enough to not hit his eye. "My name is Anthony, but I prefer my Aura name Raze, I was second in command of our adventure team. But now, after watching Markus get torn apart, I wasn't sure about my choice in life. Now, after seeing what's out there, I can say I will follow you to take down Shad-Arceus."

I nod as I turn my gaze to the Sycther, examining her now. She seemed to be wearing a strange combo of ninja and samurai armor, the cloth parts are a dark green, while the metal plates on her legs, chest, arms and shoulders are silver. She also has some glove-bracers with slots that, if I'm guessing right, hold a pair of blades. "Well, my name is Exen. I joined the group to see the world outside my village. I found out a few days ago that it was going to be attacked, so I urged Markus to help them. We got them out and, well you saw the creatures when you saved us, thank you by the way, so I guess I'll go with you. I know some medical skills, and I can fight with my blades and I know a few attacks."

I nod again before straightening up. "Okay then, Karin I'm sorry but you and Sarah should stay here." Well, I knew what her reaction would be before I told her. "What!? Why?" She shouted/asked. "The four of us are going to fire country, and we need someone to hold the fort. I need you two to do this, because only you can." I really hope that book on leadership I read was right. "Well … If only I can do it, I'll let Sarah help me here. But you better come back alive, got it?" She leveled her best glare on me, but I smiled and nodded. "Of course, who the hell do you think I am?" She nodded and got up, probably to bed. Actually that sounds like a good idea. "Alright everyone rest up, we leave in the morning." With my last piece said, I head up to bed.

**Okay so I have written a new chapter, Creativity flowing, muse working on this so yeah thank that guy/girl for this. Anyway Stats update. Oh and a note about submitting OC's at the bottom so read that before you go.**

**Roy's Eevee Stats**

**Level: 19**

**Attack: 45**

**Defense: 43**

**Special Attack: 41**

**Special Defense: 49**

**Speed: 45**

**Attacks: Rush Tackle, Roar is now Echo Roar; Slash/Scratch is now Power Slash/Scratch**

**Special Attacks: Sacred Sword, Sonic Lunge is now Sonic Thrust**

**Duo Forms: Distorted Eevee, Timeless Forest Guard**

**Roy's Umbreon Stats**

**Level: 22**

**Attack: 64+5**

**Defense: 72**

**Special Attack: 52**

**Special Defense: 74-8**

**Attacks: Rush Tackle, Night Slash is now Dark Slash, Shadow Claw is now Dark Claw**

**Special Attacks: Blade Saw, Reaper Sprint is now Reaper Chase**

**Blaze the Charmander**

**Level: 18**

**Attack: 36-2**

**Defense: 30**

**Special Attack: 43**

**Special Defense: 39**

**Speed: 49+3**

**Attacks: Mega Punch/Kick, Fire Punch/Kick is now Flare Punch/Kick, Ember is now Flame, Slash/Scratch**

**Special Attacks: Flame Blade; Flame Arch Slash, Flame Blade; Fire Wave***

***Lights the blade on fire and swings, launching a wave of fire**

**Anthony 'Raze' the Lucario [from swadloontheninja47]**

**Level: 19**

**Attack: 73+4**

**Defense: 49**

**Special Attack: 59-4**

**Special Defense: 50**

**Speed: 56**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Proud of his Power**

**Attacks: Aura Sphere, Sword Dance, Slash/Force Palm**

**Special Attack: Aura Slash*, Blade Wind****

**Skills: Blade master: Heavy-handed, Blade master: Twin Blade***Aura Sense******

***Charge Aura into a blade and fire it in a wave, larger weapons make longer waves**

****Juggle blades to strike with more blades than you can carry normally, drains stamina extremely quickly**

*****A Twin Blade master can use a sword in each hand with relative ease**

******Aura Sense lets the user have limited sense of hostile intent**

**Exen the Sycther [From Guest Exen]**

**Level: 17**

**Attack: 54**

**Defense: 48**

**Special Attack: 45**

**Special Defense: 48**

**Speed: 50-3**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Characteristic: Highly curious**

**Attacks: Pursuit, Wing Attack, Double Slash, Slash/False swipe**

**Special Attacks: Camouflage Slash*, Hidden Strike****

**Skills: Weapon Master: Hidden Blades***, Ninja stealth******

***Camouflage Slash is an attack used from some form of stealth, it is almost impossible to stop**

****Hidden Strike is an attack that can only be used with a hidden weapon, it essentially draws the weapon in an attack**

*****The Character can use hidden blades, like from Assassin's Creed {I don't own}**

******The Character has been trained in how to hide like a ninja**

**Okay I'm still taking OC's but only one of a Pokémon, currently used are Eevee, Charmander Evos, Lucario, Scyther and Scizor, Treeko Evos, and Magikarp just Magikarp**

**So feel free to submit one that is not one of these. However only 2 more will be picked, so make them interesting to get in. I appreciate your time. Good bye.**


	8. Old Faces and Fire Stones

**{ Anyway, let's start this chapter. Oh and this is the end of the Normal Country arc. So we will be wrapping up this part of the story and moving to the next. Hell Yeah Fire Country arc is next.}**

**Disclaimer is here: ********

**Roy POV**

I sat up after ten minutes of trying, in vain, to keep the light out of my eyes. I slide out of bed, without waking Karin or Sarah, both of whom made it past my traps, and get ready for the first part of the journey. I pack some spare clothes, courtesy of Karin, and tie my sword to my belt. After doing one last check to make sure I have everything, I head down stairs.

After an hour of planning and goodbyes from, literally, everyone in town, the four of us headed for the fire country. Or we would, if I knew how to get there. "Okay so … I have no idea where to go." I announce after we spent about an hour and a half walking in a random direction. "Well you were going the right way; we're almost at the main bridge." Blaze says, and I blink like a Noctowl a few times. Damn it, I really thought I was and still am, "I need to get myself map, I really do." I whisper as I follow the others, apparently they knew I would catch up. Or at the very least thought I would. I mean I have only known two of the three for a day max.

So after a half an hour, which I admit passed really quickly, we arrive at a large steel bridge with rocks all over it. "Uh … why are there so many … rocks?" I say and Blaze goes into a story about how they are left from a war and I tune most of it out. What did that rock blink? Now it's flashing. I was moving before I fully knew why. "RUN FOR IT! THE GEODUDES ARE GONNA BLOW!" I was half pushing Blaze and Raze, while Exen was almost off the bridge, did she think we knew? I just figured it out! These two would have died. Just when I shove them off the other end of the bridge, a nearby Geodude explodes. I jump back, and promptly roll back from three more explosions. I decide to NOT stick around and book it to the start of the bridge.

I hate Geodude. I really, REALLY, hate it. I stare across the bridge-less ravine at my group, before looking down said ravine at the river of lava melting the remains of the bridge. "I'll find another way across! Meet me at the first town you find! I really need a map." I call to them before once again reminding myself of my lack of map. I start at my Xtransceiver watch. 'I wonder …' I think as I mess with this thing. Hey it might have something useful besides that little clock app. So after ten minutes and a candy bar, I found out that this thing has a stats app for my group, a bestiary for all the Pokémon I have fought until now, my music list, which explains the battle music I hear, and a coin flip app. Why the hell IS THERE NO ARCEUS DAMN MAP! I sigh as I pull out my super 3DS and flip it open and mess with it. After five minutes I found out that I have no map, but I have a list of legendries that are at the hall of origins, with little marks near the ones I can duo fuse with, those being Giratina and Celebi. So that means the ring from Volcarona is not like the shard from Giratina or the Stopwatch from Celebi. Man if I could float like when I … fuse … with … Celebi. "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" I scram in frustration as I come to the conclusion; that I have had a derp moment.

I start to call out to Celebi through the stopwatch, only to dodge a sword thrown at my head. I look at the blade, and notice that it's the same as the one used by the person that attacked me at the club. I draw my sword as I spin to block the Eevee that tried to take my head off. I glace at her ear, and I see the earing I gave to my closest friend as a human. It looks like an Eevee face. I don't get more time as I jump away from another slash. "Glad to see you still got it Roy. I almost thought that fake Arceus destroyed everything about you." Yep, that's her, Kate. "The fuck Kate, you attack out of nowhere and talk to me like I'm not me. What the hell crawled up your ass and died!?" I do not need this shit right now. "Oh, you know, your house getting struck by lightning and finding four charred skeletons. And let's not forget that one of them matched your DNA. YOU FUCKING DIED ROY! I WAS AT YOUR FUNERAL! I was alone for three years before Shad Arceus told me about you. You were tricked by a fake Arceus, and it was warped into a dark version of itself. So now I gotta kick your ass and open your eyes." I jump back as I narrowly get bifurcated, three years? I thought I was only here for two weeks? What the hell happened? I died, but I was … Survive now, think later!

I lash out with a diagonal slash from the hip to shoulder of my once friend. I gotta say this is morale breaking. I mean, I am fighting my best friend, likely to the death. CRAP! Focus me, I can't die here! I jump forward throwing in as much power as I can to try and break Kate's guard. However, to my surprise, as soon as my sword hit hers, she spun around and kicked me into a tree. As I pull myself up I notice that she sighed, what do you want to kill me or not? Make up your mind woman! "What did you just say?" Oh hell, I spoke my thought didn't I? "Damn it all." I whisper as I roll under a stab that would have pinned me to the tree by my shoulder. I turn around as I stand and jump at the chance she gave me, shouldn't have stabbed the tree Kate. "Power Slash!" I shout, completely forgetting I didn't need to. However she just jumps back, leaving her sword in the tree I just cut a chunk out of. I straighten up as the sword vanishes from the tree, which makes me spin around and block a slash that sends me skidding toward the ravine … and the river of lava. "Oh shit!" I call out on reflex as I wave my arms around, trying to get myself on sure footing, and not on a ledge over a lava river. You know, because I like living. It's all in vain as the edge crumbles, send me too my hot melt-y doom

~? POV~

Fucking finally, I have been in this forest for days looking for this guy. Now as soon as he crosses the bridge … WHAT THE FUCK!? Why is it exploding, I hope he lives, otherwise I just became a liar. Okay, so he's alive, on the other side of the bridge. Fuck. Wait, he's telling his friends something, and they leave. What is wrong with him? The next bridge is three miles down the ravine. Okay so now he's messing with his watch … and now he's messing with some weird thing from his pocket. What the hell, why did he scream? Okay I gotta get closer. So time to test that hook shot I bought. Aim, steady, Fire! "Weeee!" I whisper, I need to be quiet but that was really fun. Okay now to … WHY THE HELL IS SHE TRYING TO KILL HIM! Oh shit, is she rouge? Does she work for Shad-Arceus? Is she trying to knock him out to rape him!? She must be, why else would she be glad he didn't die against the tree? Ok draw my hook swords and … "POWER SLASH!" Why did he announce his attack, that's stupid. He still sounds sexy though. WHAT THE HELL! THAT BITCH! She fucking kicked him into the lava. THE FUCKING LAVA! That's it, it's go time. "DIE!"

~Kate POV~

NOOO! I just murdered him. Oh damn, oh fuck. I came here to save him and I fucking kick him into a river of lava. Why? WHY CRUEL WORLD! "DIE!" Whoa, did the world answer me? Do to the fact I had to dodge a hook sword, probably not. I answer the attack with one of my own, managing to disarm one of my assailant's hands. I now have the chance to see who is trying to kill me, and am mildly shocked to see an Eevee, in a particularly revealing outfit. Due to my shock, she had managed to jump back and get her hook sword before charging again. As she gets closer, I set myself in a defensive stance to prepare for her attack. However we both jump back when a ball of fire lands between us. We look to the cliff edge and see a Shiny Flareon standing there, his right arm outstretched and the other holding a short sword. The blade of it is curved with the edge being a silver color and the back being a dark red. It has a flame shaped hand guard that goes from the blade to a little off the back, with the floating part being a similar color to a Flareon's body and the part over the blade being a fire red. {Design is like the Flareon dagger by *darkheroic at Deviantart, I didn't make it, he did} My eyes widen at the sudden appearance of another enemy before I get ready to fight once more.

~With Roy, after being launched over the edge of the cliff~

I closed my eyes as I fell waiting to feel the pain of being melted, only to feel the pain of my back hitting something hard. I lay there groaning in pain for a little before I pick myself up. Once I'm back on my feet I examine my surroundings. I'm on some kinda lip of rock that might hold two of me lying side by side. I look over the edge and see that it's a very short fall to the lava. I turn to where the lip meets the cliff and see a cave with a dim red light coming from it. Since I've got nothing better to do, and really want to be away from the river of lava, I head inside.

A short while inside the cave is a dome shaped cavern. In the middle of the cavern is a raised altar with a short stair case leading to it. As I walk toward the altar, I notice the cave getting warmer, like I'm going toward a fire. I keep going until I arrive on the platform with the altar, and I'm sweating up a storm. I pant, vainly trying to keep cool, and notice a ring on the altar. The ring has a soft orange glow, and seems to be the cause of the unnatural heat. I shuffle closer, and begin to feel lightheaded from the heat, until I'm close enough to grab the ring. I reach for it, willing myself to not pull away from the borderline burning heat it gives off, until I snatch it off the altar, which stops the glow and the heat. As the temperature in the cave drops, I examine the ring in my hand. It has a bronze band with small rubies dotting the surface of it. It also has for ruby claws holding an orange stone with a fire in the center. I immediately realize that it's a fire stone ring. I look myself over and am more than a little confused to still be an Eevee. Shouldn't the stone have turned me into a Flareon by now? I stare at the ring for a few seconds before shrugging and sliding it on my right pointer finger, seeing as that is the only one it fits on. After it's on, I still look and feel like an Eevee, but the ring is glowing a little, which makes me even more confused. As I think on it I notice that the claws seem to be able to move, being curious I grab the stone and turn it and hear a click. As soon as the click is heard, I feel a similar feeling to my Umbreon evolution. Knowing where this is going I embrace the feeling, which instead of feeling dark and slightly mischievous, feels hot and hyper. I close my eyes and clench my right hand in front of my face and let the warmth fill me until it burst, making me throw my hand forward, launching a fireball at the grass ahead of me. Wait … grass? I thought I was in a cave? How did this happen? I draw sword, noticing the new shape and slip into a stance I don't know how I knew.

Kate seems to be ready to fight while the new person seems relived and awestruck. Well I can't blame her, I am awesome. I smirk as Kate charges in a stab, which is sidestepped and countered with a slash to the back. The blade digs into the armor a bit and draws blood, before she rolls away which makes the other girl, which is also an Eevee, miss with her hook swords. Wait a minute; didn't I meet someone with hook swords before? Hmm, yeah I did! That girl in the forest where I fought the Matriarch used hook swords. Plus she was an Eevee as well. Maybe there the sa-WOAH! Right, focus on the fight Roy. I charge some fire into my hand and throw out an Ember attack to keep Kate away by burning a line of grass. I then charge through the fire and launch a spin slash at her shoulder. She manages to avoid it most of it by spinning with it but I still cut deep into her arm. She winces before rolling to the side to avoid the other Eevee. I charge after he and fire another fireball that she jumps away from, but the explosion sends her into a tree. She pulls herself up and back rolls away from the Eevee, who is now getting pissed at her inability to land a hit. I get ready to throw another fireball at Kate, but a portal opens up above the clearing and drops Rattata, Raticate, and some Zigzagoons into the clearing before closing. This draws my attention before I snap it back to Kate, who is leaving through her own portal. I throw the fireball at her, but a Rattata jumps in the way and dies by the hit.

I growl once I realize she's gone before I draw another line of fire with Ember, feeling a little better as I burn some of the slower Normal-type Pokémon in the flames. I hear some screeches of pain off to the side and realize that my 'ally' is handling herself well. I jump back and launch an overhead swing that cuts a jumping Raticate in half. I charge more fire before spinning in place, surrounding myself in fire that several Pokémon jump into and promptly burn to death. I roll to the side as the fire dissipates, which lets me dodge a lunge from a Zigzagoon. I get to my feet and throw a fireball at the airborne Pokémon, which without anyway to dodge is quickly burned to death. I throw another line of Ember to my side, eliminating more of the Pokémon. As the Pokémon realize their numbers are getting fewer, they try to run, only for the Eevee to land in front of them and cut them to bits. As I stand there, panting for air after the fight, I look around the clearing. The remains of the bridge are a short walk away, there are several spots of blackened grass from my fire attack, along some blood splatters from where the bodies of the Pokémon used to be before they dissolved, which is still kinda weird for me.

After I calmed my breathing, I then switch my focus to the Eevee that helped me during this snafu. She's wearing a dark purple shirt that covers her chest and leaves her stomach bare and is long sleeved with a hood that is currently down. She also has some tan jeans with a dark purple drape over the front and a pair of running shoes. She has a long bang covering her left eye that is dyed dark purple, as opposed to the rest being brown. She also has her hook swords attached to her dark purple belt by some leather loops. My opinion of her is that she really likes purple. As she gets closer I turn the stone on the ring, which draw the warm feeling back into it, that results in me turning back into an Eevee. "Hey, I'm glad you're okay and not, you know, dead in a river of lava. Do you remember me? We meet in the forest a while ago." So I was right, this is the same person. Better answer so I don't seem rude, "Yeah I remember you, well mostly your weapon of choice. You never told me your name." She turns her head and mumbles something before she smiles and answers, "Oh really? Well my name is Nina, nice to meet you." She says with a small bow. I sccrathc the back of my head as I look away and answer her, "Same here Nina, my name's Roy by the way." I say, having calmed down after her introduction. I back up a bit as her face twists into a glare toward where Kate was before she left. "I wonder who that Eevee was? Doesn't she know that Male Eevees are basically extinct? Jeez I thought th…" She just trailed off after that, Male Eevee are extinct? What the hell!? How can a whole gender be killed off? "What do you mean by male Eevee being extinct!?" I ask when she stops talking. I might have startled her a bit because she jumped at the volume and force behind my question. "Well due to the whole 'prophesy' thing, Shad-Arceus cursed Eevees to only be able to give birth to female Eevee. So now we have at least one scout in every country, besides Ghost Country for obvious reasons, looking for a male Eevee. So can I please bring you to the caravan? I really need to show you to the queen." I turn my head as he uses a move few can resist, puppy dog pout. "I would but I need to find a way in Fire Country. You see I got to meet my friends there." I chance a look at the girl, who seems to have put on a face of concentration. After a few minutes, she snaps her fingers and announces loudly, "I got it! If I help you get into Fire Country, when you're done there you and your friend will come with me to the caravan. Deal?" I think it over, it sounds like a winning solution for me. "Sure, why not? You get me into Fire Country, and when I'm done there my friends and I will go with you to the caravan." She nods to herself before walking off, with me following right behind her.

~Deep in Fire Country- Fire Council chamber~

The Fire council is once again gathered around the eight legged rock, chattering in a way nobody would be able to understand. Suddenly the rock shakes, stopping the chatter and making the five Pokémorphs rush out of the chamber. The rock shakes more until pieces fall of, showing magma flowing under it as it turns and crawls up the wall to a hole, where it spits a grey liquid that falls on a bunch of eggs, all of which are cracked and beginning to hatch.

**Okay then, I am still accepting new OCs, remember, no Eevolutions, Charmander evolutions, Riolu or Lucario, Scyther or Scizor, and Finally no Treeko Evolutions. Oh and no Legendries, but you probably knew that. Other than that, go nuts. However only the best 2 will make it so really flesh them out. That and I really am tired of making details for OCs I get, all of the ones from other people, Exen, Raze, Blaze, and Sarah, I made a lot of the details, the one who was the best was Exen, who had most of the appearance there, I only had to do the attacks and such so please do a good job making them, but still even if They aren't good, the two bet will make it. I await your designs. Anyway stats!**

**Roy's Eevee and Umbreon Stats are the same**

**Roy's Flareon Stats**

**Level: 20**

**Attack: 57**

**Defense: 51-4**

**Special Attack: 68**

**Special Defense: 73**

**Speed: 59+5**

**Attacks: Rush Tackle, Slash**

**Special Attacks: Fireball*, Fire Spin**, Flame Blade*****

**Skills: Blade master, Spell Master; Fire****, Flame heal*******

***Fireball sends a ball of fire forward, easy right?**

****Fire spin surrounds the user in fire while they spin, still easy**

*****Flame blade surrounds the users blade in fire for a short time**

******A Fire Spell Master does more damage with Fire attacks**

*******Flame heal lets the one who has it heal light injuries with fire**

**Nina the Eevee [by me]**

**Level: 19**

**Attack: 43**

**Defense: 41**

**Special Attack: 40+3**

**Special Defense: 44-4**

**Speed: 44**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Attacks: Tackle, Slash/Scratch, False swipe***

**Special Attacks: Hook blade swipe****

**Skills: Exotic Weapon Master; Hook Swords***, Natural Compass******

***False swipe can only be used due to the weapon used**

****Hook blade swipe swings one blade while the other is hooked in the curve, doubling the reach**

*****An Exotic Weapon Master uses strange or uncommon weapons**

******Natural compass is a skill that lets the user always know the direction they face**


	9. Lava boating, Evolution and an Old Enemy

**{I'm on a roll, another chapter is ready for you guys reading enjoyment.}**

**Blaze POV**

So after ten or so minutes of walking, I was forced to take charge or we would have been horribly lost. Now, however, we are arriving at a town I used to visit when I lived with my family, Flame Stone Village. Ok, getting depressed now. In order to get my mind off those thoughts, I decide to look around the town, see what's new. All the buildings are made of cooled volcanic rock with circular windows, domed roofs, and tall smoke stacks at the back. That was the same, nothing really new … hello? "What's that?" I asked as I pointed to a small statue of a fire covered body, "Oh, so you noticed?" I'm pretty sure all three of us jumped at the sudden voice before we turned and saw the girl, she was a Pansear with blue bow on her tail, some tan shorts and a white shirt. She also seemed to be smiling that I noticed the statue. "Uh, yeah I did. Why, was I not supposed to?" I asked as Raze seem to study the statue and Exen was looking at the flag off in the distance. Could she see it from here? "No you should, especially if you're going to evolve." She said as she smiled wider. "Really? I've never heard of it before?" I said as I turned toward the statue, looking at it in a new light. No seriously, it was glowing a bit now. But why isn't Raze backing off? "Well most families have one but only bring it out at that time, but you can see it glowing right?" I nod as I squint, the glow getting brighter and more red colored. "Good, just let it happen. You'll be fine, I should know. After all, I do the work." I turn and see the Pansear was now nothing but flames that shot toward me. I closed my eyes and threw up my arms, to block the attack.

~Raze POV~

I was looking at the weird statue when Blaze suddenly gasped. I turned and saw her be enveloped by a bright light before I had to look away. What's happening? When I evolved, I was sleeping so I don't exactly know what it looks or feels like. "Exen, where did the girl go?" I noticed her shrug before she replied, "I don't know, maybe she went home or something?" I guess that works, seeing as I got nothing as well. After, maybe two minutes, the light began to die down. So we slowly turned our gazes back and, low and behold, there was Blaze. Only now she was a Charmeleon, and was about four inches taller. "Blaze, you feel okay?" I asked as I checked her over.

Apparently the evolution upgraded her armor. Her shoulder armor has gained a pair of spikes on each one. The shin armor also gains a blade in the center, probably for kicking harder and more painfully. Also her tail gains some metal plates on the sides and top all the way to the flame. Wow, I wonder what she'll look like as a Charizard.

"I feel … stronger, more powerful than before." She said as she stretched the kinks out from the evolution. "Well okay then, but we should keep moving. Hey Blaze, where would the nearest place be to meet up with Roy?" I asked which made Blaze smirk, which made me feel a bit of dread settle in my stomach. "Why that's simple, follow me."

~Roy POV~

"You're kidding right?" I asked as I stared at the sign before us pointing down some wooden stairs, which read 'Captain Karp's Lava Boating Service'. Who in their right mind makes a Lava Boat as a means of transportation? "Nope, this is a legit way people travel. Unfortunately the path to the capital is destroyed from what I heard, but we can still probably meet your friends at Flame Stone Village, so let's get going!" Nina said as she walked toward the docks, while I followed, albeit hesitantly.

As we walked down the stairs to the docks, I took in the surroundings. There were two piers sticking out from the docks, which had a toll both between them. Besides that, there were a few Pokémorphs hanging around the docks, some were eating stuff from a snack bar off to the side, and a building that had a sign reading 'Captain Karp's Den'. After my survey of the docks, Nina and I reached the bottom of the stairs and made for the toll both. "Two for the next boat to Flame Rock Village please." I say to the Corphish manning the both. He didn't bother to look up from the magazine to get the tickets. Is this how real ticket people are? Wow, this must be a good job for lazy people, or maybe it's just a slow day. I take the tickets and put the money on the edge of the both, and then we see the boat coming in to dock. 'Now that's some good timing' I think as the two of us follow the crowd onto the boat, The Snapping Feebas, with me being at the very end of the line. To quote a movie, I have a bad feeling about this.

Called it. I fucking called it. Who knew there would be pirates in this weird lava ocean? Not me, but I still knew something bad was going to happen. Most of the passengers have gone below deck, leaving me, Nina, Capt. Karp, along with Fred and Jim, his two Crawdaunt crewmen.

Captain Karp is a Magikarp with one wooden half leg and a hook fin, along with an ax. He is wearing some sailing outfit that consists of a grey button-up jacket with a black shirt under it from the top buttons being undone, and slightly baggy grey pants and a brown leather boot on his whole leg, plus a red bandanna. The two Crawdaunt are wearing a similar outfit to their captain, only with no missing limbs and holding scimitars, and they're wearing blue bandannas.

Now the five of us are waiting for the Lava Pirates, as Capt. Karp calls them, to try to board the ship. Once the pirate ship gets close enough, I notice the sails have a weird symbol on them. The symbol looks like a circle with gaps in the top, bottom and sides, along with spikes going through the solid parts and being a purple color with a blood red aura around it. I growl as I realize these pirates work for Shad-Arceus. I feel myself taking my Umbreon form as the ship fires at us, which I stop by cutting the cannon balls in pieces before jumping to their ship and launching a Blade Saw, cutting seven of the twenty five Magmar pirates in half. I smirk as I see the rest of them falter before I charge them.

~Nina POV~

What the- What did he evolve into? I've never seen something like that before. Oh well, I'll think about that later, I better go help the crew deal with the borders. I charge forward and use Hook blade swipe, thinning out three before I move into a pair of slashes getting another four, two with each sword. I chance a look around the ship and see that Capt. Karp has taken four while Fred and Jim have killed one each and were now double teaming a Magmortar. I get ready to go help them when another Magmortar gets sent flying from the pirate ship and onto ours, missing an arm and both legs. He is defiantly dead; I shake my head clear and kill the other one, which means the pirate ship is now empty. I hear footsteps from behind me and see that Roy made it back over, but he looks like he just ran five miles non-stop. Along with that, he has a few burns here and there along with some shallow cuts on his arms. He gives a shaky thumbs up before he collapse, right as Capt. Karp gets us back on the way to Flame Rock, leaving me to take care of Roy, and to my thoughts.

~Raze POV~

"You have got to be kidding me." I say as I look at the sign for this, 'Captain Karp's Lava Boat Service' and I feel like this has happened to someone I know before. "Nope, this is a popular way to travel the Fire Country, or it used to be." Blaze says in a chipper tone before it devolved into a confused one. I think it's because of the fact there is only the ticket guy here. Wow, since this popular what's unpopular? You know what, never mind. We go and look at the schedule, and apparently, the next boat here is in fifteen minutes. So we settle to wait, well me and Exen wait, Blaze goes to get something from the snack bar. I sit on a bench and rest my arms on the back as I spread my aura around to extend my senses so we won't get caught off guard.

Ten minutes into our wait, I sense a small group coming toward the dock. The feel of them is … dark and cold, which makes me snap up and get ready for a fight. Apparently my sudden movement alerts Exen and Blaze, giving them enough time to get ready before a Houndoom and four Houndour walk down the stairs, all of them wearing the armor of the Shad-Arceus church Inquisition.

The Houndoom sees us and snarls as he sets his sights on Blaze. He raises his hand and closes it, making the Houndour charge me and Exen, splitting us up, two for each of us while the obvious leader charges Blaze with his sword, I have no more time to watch as I dodge the claymore of one of my Houndour while I duct under the other ones spear. I draw my wakizashi as my two opponents get ready and charge again. I meet them halfway this time and spin around the spear of one of my opponents, leaving a cut across his back and kick him away before I block the claymore of the other. I drop to the right, making him stumble before I cut into his side before cutting his back from hip to shoulder. I jump back before I launch an Aura Sphere into the spear user, and blocking the claymore as it comes at me, however before I can push him away the spear user thrust at me, making me block him. I struggle a bit before I let go of my swords and rolling back before I draw my own claymore and stabbing though the claymore user, before I kick him off and cut the claymore user in half before I stab it into the deck. As I catch my breath I look toward the others, Blade and the Houndoom are locked in a stalemate with their flaming blades, and Exen just stabbed one of her Houndour through the chest and kicked him off before Blaze shouts, "SHUT UP!" sending a blue fire X at the Houndoom, which he tries to get away from before it hits and kills Exen's other Houndour, but injured the Houndoom. I sheath my claymore before I gather my wakizashi and go toward Blaze, just as the boat pulls in.

~Blaze POV~

I draw my weapon just in time to block the sword of my ex-commander, along with leveling my strongest glare on him. I angle my blade in a way that makes his slide off to the side before I punch him in the face, and with the spikes on my gloves it does some damage and makes him back off. "It looks like you got tougher, and here I thought that you would still be too weak to kill. I guess I was wrong about that." He says as I tighten my grip on my sword before I channel fire into it before I launch it in a wave, which he counters with a wave of black fire, canceling both in a shower of embers. I charge toward him while I charge more fire onto my blade that I release in a stab, which goes forward in an arrow that he tries to block but fails, turning his shield into scrap metal. He sees this and growl before throwing it away before he charges with his sword coated in black fire as he gets up close to try to cut me down with his burning sword. I cover my sword in flame as we clash blades, causing a shower of sparks with every clash. This goes on for a few more clashes before we lock blades, making both of us try to overpower the other. That, however, just makes us grin our swords together and get nowhere. He suddenly smirks before he opens his mouth to taunt me, "You really have gotten better, almost as good as your old man on the council I'd say. However I doubt you'd like what he's turned into, a chattering madman. Just a hopeless puppet that…" "SHUT UP!" I roar as I charge more fire into my blade, turning it blue, before I throw him back and launch two waves of fire in an X which travel to fast for him to block, I admit that I felt great when I heard the screams he let out when it hit. However, when the smoke cleared there was only a Houndour lying there and my opponent was running up the stairs holding his right arm. Oh well, At least I burnt him pretty bad. I shake my head and go to check on the others as the boat pull into the dock.

~Exen POV~

I jump to the side when two Houndour charge me, one using a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other, and the other using a sledgehammer, making them damage the dock where I used to be. I flip open my hidden blades and jump at them and use pursuit to slam into the one with the hammer, cutting into his back before I kick off to avoid a slash from the others dagger and sword. He stands near his friend as he gets up, before he charges me making me jump back a few times to avoid his swings. After a thrust from his sword that I sidestep, I roll backward to avoid a slam from the others hammer. I jump at him and manage to cut deep into his side before the other tried to cut me across the middle, but I flip over the, now bleeding, one and kick him into his friend, sending them to the ground. I chance a look to the others, Blaze and the Houndoom are fighting with their sword on fire while Raze is holding the weapons of both his back before I am forced to roll to the side, and cut the ham string of the sword and dagger one before I force my blade into the hammer ones chest, piercing straight through his left lung. I kick him off my blade as I hear Blade shout, "SHUT UP!" Before I look toward it and jump away as a giant blue fire X flies toward me. I barely manage to get clear before the area I was is consumed in fire, which roasts the injured Houndour I left back there. I stand up and join Blaze just as the boat pulls into the dock.

~Roy POV~

I woke up to the ship's bell ringing telling everyone that we're at the dock. I groan as I shift myself into my fuzzy pillow to block out the sound. Wait a minute; I don't have a fluffy pillow! I snap my eyes open and find myself staring at Nina stomach. I blush and scurry away and I will admit I have never been more awake in my life. I close my eyes as I wait for Nina to say anything, but instead I only hear a soft snore. I crack open an eye and see that she fell asleep waiting. She kinda looks cute when she sleeps, but before I can think more on it a loud explosion rings out, shocking me and waking Nina. We both head over to the railing, and see a fiery explosion from the docks. I draw my sword as we get closer, ready for any enemies that may or may not be waiting. Apparently Nina was thinking the same as she joined me with her hook swords out. As the boat docks we brace ourselves for when Fred and Jim lower the gangplank, and then get out of the way for when we go down it ready for battle.

About three hours after we got off the boat, Nina and I are sitting in 'The Dripping Slugma' the tavern in Flame Stone, with the others. "Okay, so Blaze evolved here in Flame Stone, than lead everyone to the docks where you guys fought off the ambush, driving them back just before we got here. Did I get that right?" I ask as I rest my face in my palm. Nina and I damn near killed them before I realized who they were. It was very messy, but was quickly put under control. "Yeah that sums it up nicely." Blaze says as she sits across from us, Exen and Raze on either side of her. We decided we would stay the night here instead of camping out somewhere, it was a strategic decision. Well actually the girls just wanted beds instead of sleeping bags. So now I'm telling/explaining what happened at the bridge and who Nina is. All of that took a while so we got something to eat, nothing fancy but enough to feed us. When we were done we headed to the rooms we rented, which was just one room with a divider in it.

After a few hours of restless sleep I got up and headed to the balcony. What Nina told me still is still ringing in my ear, that wasn't an Umbreon I was turning into, but since it felt like Umbreon to me, my sword sensed that and it copied that eevolutions weapon. "Damn it, this is annoying." I whisper as I look out at the moon, as if that will help me figure it out. As I stare at the moon, I hear something rustle from my 'room'. I turn toward the door as it opens. I get ready for whatever my come through. I am blown away when a shiny Eevee nudges the door open and looks at me before letting out a sad sounding drawn out "vee." I stare at it as it walks to my feet and claws at my pants. I blink a few times and I can't help but face palm and say, "This is going to cause problems, I just know it." The small Eevee just lets out a confused sounding "vee" causing me to groan quietly.

**The plot thickens, Roy does not really have Umbreon form and a baby Eevee comes from nowhere. Stat time, plus the Nature and Characteristic of Roy's Flareon Form, noticed they were missing from last chapter.**

**Roy's Eevee Stats**

**Level: 20**

**Attack: 47**

**Defense: 45**

**Special Attack: 43**

**Special Defense: 51**

**Speed: 47**

**Attacks: Same**

**Special attacks: Same**

**Duo Forms: Same**

**Roy's Flareon Form**

**Level: 21**

**Attack: 59**

**Defense: 53-4**

**Special Attack: 70**

**Special Defense: 75**

**Speed: 61+5**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose**

**Attacks: Same**

**Special Attacks: Same**

**Blaze the Charmeleon**

**Level: 19**

**Attack: 43-2**

**Defense: 36**

**Special Attack: 47**

**Special Defense: 43**

**Speed: 53+3**

**Attacks: Same**

**Special Attacks: Flame Blade; Fire Blade*, Flame Blade; Fire Wave is now Flame Blade; Multi Fire Wave****

***Flame Blade; Fire Blade covers the users sword in fire for extra damage**

****Flame Blade; Multi Fire Wave is the same as its predecessor only the user can fire up to three waves of fire**


	10. Fist Fight in an Alley, Lava Gyarados

**{Here's the next chapter, just so you know I'm not abandoning it. That would be a dick move.}**

**Disclaimer: Is here I own nothing, except the OC I make, other OC's belong to their creators **

**Roy POV**

I pick up the Eevee and head inside; only I trip and knock over a table which sends the lamp to the ground and wakes everyone up. The girl's divider opens and Raze sits up and they look at me standing there holding a baby Eevee with a deer in the head lights look. After a few seconds before they all shrug and go back to bed, I think they think they're still dreaming. Better for me, because it lets me get out of the room unnoticed, and I didn't knock anything else over. After I leave the room, I head downstairs, wave to the Vulpix at the desk who waves back, and head outside to clear my head with a short walk.

After I leave the tavern I walk off in a random direction, not really caring where I go. After ten or so minutes a small 'vee' noise makes me smile down at the Eevee in my arms. It's so small and defenseless, where did it come from. As I continue to walk I hear a scream of "HELP!" from behind a nearby building, which makes me run toward the sound in a hurry, the Eevee climbing onto my shoulder and wrapping itself around my neck like a scarf.

I turn into the alley between the buildings where I heard the scream and I saw one on those Evil Inquisition guys, a Magmar I think, threating a female Ponyta for something, though I have a feeling that I should stop it. I grit my teeth as I reach for my sword, only to remember that I didn't bring it. Well shit, looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way. I charge the guy with a Rush Tackle, hitting him and giving the Ponyta time to run, which if the sound of footsteps going away from here means anything she did. I get up and jump back as the Magmar swings an ax, which I really should have seen before, in anger at my disturbing what he was doing. I narrow my eyes as he growls out, "You bastard, find your own fun, that one was mine." I jump at him and growl at his comment, an overwhelming feeling that he needs to die. I let out a combo of Power Scratches at him, all of them carving groves into his armor before I tackle him again, sending his ax clattering away. I get ready to scratch him again, but instead catch a punch to the face, sending me back while he crawls to his ax. I stand up and run toward him, diving over his crawling form and grabbing his ax and rolling away. He stops, eyes wide, as I raise the ax over my head and drive it into his skull, killing him in one quick cut.

I lay there panting, and wishing that I had my sword, before a voice calls out, "Hey Lenny, why did that Ponyta just … run … by. OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED LENNY!" A Darumaka in Inquisition armor calls out before a similarly armored Growlithe yells, "YOU BASTARD!" After their done I snicker slightly, before rolling away from the Darumaka's mace. I get to my feet and jump back to dodge a slash from the Growlithe's sword. I wish I had a weapon right now. Just then I take a hit to the side from the Darumaka, sending me tumbling from the force, and maybe breaking a rib, or two I'm not sure, but they're at least cracked. I push myself up to my knees and roll again so I don't get gutted by the Growlithe. I stop with a wince as pain shoots through my chest from the ribs before I notice that the Eevee isn't around my neck anymore. Where did it- I cut myself off to roll away from the Darumaka again. Fuck, I can't even have a second, can I? I push myself up and spin around the Growlithe, and scratched his back with Power Scratch, carving a set of five gouges into the silver metal and making him stumble forward. I then follow up with a Rush Tackle, using my weight to drive him to the floor and disarm him. I crawl toward the sword, before the Darumaka kicks it away and forces me to roll again, or have my skull dented by his mace. I push myself up with growl as I see the Growlithe pick up his sword and charge me, swinging his sword like a madman. I jump to the side and trip him, send him back to the ground before I spin to the side to avoid the Darumaka, and I aim a scratch at his throat which rips through the flesh and makes him start gurgling as he drowns on his own blood. The Growlithe calls out a shocked shout of, "MATT! You bastard, I'll kill you!" before he charges in an attempt to gut me with a wide horizontal swing, that I jump back to avoid. I'm about to counter when a familiar looking O-Katana drives its way through the Growlithe's chest. I blink a few times before the blade is ripped out of the dead Growlithe, who drops to the ground, revealing Blaze who says, "You can't go ten minutes without trouble can you?" I scratch the back of my head as I laugh nervously, she had a point, "And when were you going to explain about this?" Nina chimes in holding onto the baby Eevee like one normally holds a baby. 'Well fuck, I'm in trouble now', I think to myself. I follow them back to the tavern with my head down, and I think I heard a whipping sound.

For an hour and a half, give or take five minutes, I sat on the floor and explained myself. After that, everybody took turns telling me how stupid I was in their own special way, mostly yelling. After everyone had said their piece, I got up and stretched just before we all heard a scream from outside. We all shared a glance before grabbing our weapons and rushing to find out what's up.

When we arrived outside we saw something very … strange would be a good word for it. It looked to be a spider of some kind, only it was made of rocks with lava in the joints and small claws in front of its face, it also has cracks on its abdomen, a filled with lava. If I'm honest it looks like a mini boss, just saying. It was standing on the side of a building near the tavern, however when we arrived it turned to look at us before it roared and jumped to the street before it shot a fire blast at us. We all avoided the gout of fire, but the creature jumped at Blaze, but she jumped to the side as it landed, a small pool of lava being made by the creatures impact with the ground. After it realized that it missed her, the thing turned toward Blaze and drew flames into its mouth, only for me and Raze to hit it in the back and throw off its aim. It rounded on us as the citizens of the town ran from the fight, but I charged as it looked toward a Ponyta, I think it's the same one from last night too, before I with a Sonic Thrust, cracking the rock around its side as it bleed … lava. Well that's not good. I jump back as a small spout of the molten rock comes out as the thing roars in pain before it comes face to face with me, giving me an up close view of its six fiery eyes and flaming maw before I slam a scared sword into its face. It scrambles back as I shake due to my fear of spiders, and that was too spider like for me. It skitters back, its face cracked to hell from the attack, before it roars at me. Great, now I'm a target, fucking perfect. I get ready before an aura sphere slams into its face, followed by a flame wave. The creature's face bursts, before it melted into lava, strangely not burning a hole in the road. I hear a gasp from behind me, and turn to find that most of the town is now standing there. Convenient. I then walk forward and announce loudly, "It's ok, good people, we have just saved your town! Because we're awesome like that, and going to kill Shad-Arceus! Once again, because we are awesome like that!" The town looks shocked before somebody claps slowly, I am pleasantly surprised to see that is the Ponyta from earlier, and soon the whole town is joining in. Crap, I forgot to 'Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, and just throw money.' God damn it that would have been a great joke.

So now we find ourselves in the village leader's office. Blaze and Raze are sweating and sitting ram rod straight, aka they are way too uptight about this, Exen is slightly more relaxed and sweating up a storm, Nina is sweating buckets and glancing around the room, I think she's freaking out a little bit. Anyway, I'm leaning back in my chair with my feet on the desk, which may or may not be the reason everybody is freaking out. The door opens and in walks a Torkoal in a dark grey suit with black dress shoes and a red under shirt and a small white beard and no other hair on his head. As he walked to the chair behind the desk I noticed that he looked at Nina a little to long for my liking the 'Perv Stare', as I call it. So to counter it, I sit back into my chair and slam my feet on the floor, hard. This startles the turtle man and draws the attention to me, and makes my friends sit even straighter. The Torkoal blinks a few times before he finally speaks. "I want to thank you for saving this town from that creature, if there is anything I can do to help you, please do not hesitate to tell me." I think on this as Blaze stands up and shouts, "We need to get to the capital!" The Torkoal looks fearful at that but I put in my input. "That does sound good, let's go with that." The man looks like I destroyed his dreams, payback achieved. Let it be known I don't like those who are perverts.

~The next day~

So we stood back in front of Captain Karp's and we watched as the old man handed the captain a ticket, which made the fish smile before he called out, "Boy's we're heading to the capital! Prepare for War!" The two Crawdaunts cheered as they started to load on canons and different types of ammo. I noted that they had Chain Shot, Grape Shot, Small wooden balls that are most likely filled with explosives, and spiked cannon balls. They loaded the brass monkeys near the canons with many different types as we boarded. Captain Karp looked to me as he called out, "You better free this place boy! I don't much feel like going if you won't!" I smirk and call back, "That's the plan Sushi!" He gapes at me before he busts out laughing as the boat pulls out going toward the mountain that is a spot in the distance.

It had been about half a day and I couldn't help but feel like we were heading into the lion's den … or Charizard Nest … I don't know what a good Pokémon saying would be. Anyway I stood front most part of the bow of the ship and looked over the lava we sailed over as the feeling of dread got bigger as we got closer to the mountain, which Blaze told me was called Home of Flames. It's probably a volcano, given that we are in Fire Country. As I stood there I thought I saw something pop out of the lava on the starboard side. I snapped my head to toward it and saw … something sink back into the lava. I gulped as ran to the bell on the mast and rang it as I drew my sword, the dread in my stomach going crazy. This made Blaze and Exen come from below deck as Raze shock himself awake from his spot near the cannons along with Nina looking over the edge of the crow's nest, obviously having been asleep. Fred and Jim came out of the crew room and Captain Karp shook his head as he looked toward me with a slight glare as he shouted to me. "Why did you ring the bell, boy?" I was about to tell him what I saw … when a roar came from off the starboard side. I turn and see a Gyarados, a lava Gyarados, looking at the boat like food. I looked to him a shout, "That's why I rang the bell!"

~Boss Fight: Lava Gyarados: Play Song; Black Veil Brides- Perfect Weapon {I don't own} ~

I cover myself in flames to turn into my Flareon form and launch a volley of fireballs toward the Gyarados as Blaze sends a few flame waves at it. Raze and Exen wheel around a pair of cannons as Fred and Jim load them with the spiky cannon balls. As we fight this thing, Captain Karp gets ready to stir us away from any attacks it throws at us. The Gyarados took a breath and I saw the purple flames building, which I knew was dragon rage from the games. I ran at the beast and jumped, hoping that I survived this stupid idea. I coated my foot in fire as I was in the air and slammed it into the chin of the lava Gyarados, sending its attack into the air instead of the ship. Unfortunately I forgot that the ship is moving so I was now falling toward the ship that was about to pass me.

~Nina POV~

I stared at Roy as he was falling toward the lava, before freaking out as I looked for something I could use to catch him. I was about to jump out when the little Eevee, that didn't look like a normal baby Eevee I keep noting to myself, pawed at my leg with a rope in its mouth. I gave it a thankful nod as I made a loop at one end and used it like a lasso, catching him by the leg and just managing to keep him above the lava waves. I sigh in relief before I begin to pull him up, the little Eevee helping by pulling with its teeth as it backed up.

~Blaze POV~

I noticed Nina catch Roy by the leg as I launched another set of flames waves at the monster to keep it occupied. The last thing we want is for it to notice that he can't fight back. Suddenly two loud bangs came from behind me as the cannons fired, the spike cover balls impacting the things face and knocking it into the lava. I stood ready for about a minute before I rushed toward the rope with Raze and Exen and helped pull Roy up, him climbing as he drew his sword turned dagger and rushing to the other side of the boat and I heard him firing more fireballs. I turned to see Raze and Exen rush to the cannons as the monster was on the other side of the ship now. I bit back a curse and go help, hearing smaller bangs coming from the crow's nest and knowing that Nina found some way to help. I clench my teeth as I channel much more fire than usual, and my sword lights up with blue fire, to my surprise. I smirk as the surprise fades decide to try it out, on the monster in front of us. I charge and swing my sword at it, watching in satisfaction as the fire wave was larger and bluer than before, and exploded against the things face. I smirked as it writhed in pain from the attack, my attack.

~Roy POV~

I gaped at the attack that blaze just used. Holy shit, that was explosive as hell. Plus, damn it was powerful. I mean it burnt the Lava Gyarados, that means that it BURNT fucking LAVA! Holy shit. I look at Blaze as she smirks, feeling proud of herself no doubt. If she can burn lava, she can feel cocky when she does it; I don't give half a shit. Anyway I follow it with a fully charged fireball, which means it was huge and was gonna hurt. I watched as the fireball hit right where the blue flame wave did, which opened up a hole in the Gyarados' face, which had a woman with fire wings before it closed. My eyes widened as I fired another fully charged fireball, coincidently at the same time that the cannons fired a couple chain shots. This had the satisfying effect of ripping much more of the face away and giving me time to race toward the woman, who I think is Moltres, and kick off the deck with fire coated legs and land on the lava Gyarados. The fire slowed down the burning of the lava but still, it fucking hurt, but I ignored it as I ran toward the woman and began pulling her free as the lava was remaking the face. I did my best to ignore the growing burning pain as I wrenched the woman free and tossed her toward the boat, catching the rope that Nina threw to me, and watched as she pulled me away as the lava collapsed back into the lava sea. I felt myself getting ready to fade to black as I hit the deck near the woman, who I am damn sure is Moltres because Shad-Arceus only ever used legendries for his bosses. Excuse me I gotta pass out now.

~End Music/Blaze POV~

"You fucking idiot! Damn it Roy, stop doing stupid shit like that!" I shout as I look at his horribly burnt legs, I think I can see the bones in some places. That woman he freed from the monster was starting to wake up as I watched Exen and Raze carefully bring him to the crew room for some medical treatment. I just stood where I was as I had to take over for Roy on watch; I glanced at the woman before walking toward the front of the boat. I stared toward the mountain as it grew larger with one thought in my mind. I'm going to save you dad, I promise.

~Exen POV~

I was doing my best not to cry as one of my friends was missing most of the skin, and some of the muscle, on his legs. Oh Arceus this is horrible, I don't think I can handle losing another one. The door opened and Raze and I looked to see the woman that Roy saved walk toward the bed and look down at him. She seemed to cry onto his legs, and I swear that her tears seemed to close up the wounds. I watched as the muscle and flesh returned as the tears hit his body. It didn't seem to matter as they just fell onto him and knit his flesh elsewhere. I watched and smiled with teary eyes as I gained hope that he wasn't going to die, I didn't have to see another friend die. I heard Roy groan and turned toward his face as he sat up, going face to face with the woman. He then rolled off the bed and scrambled away before standing up. He was blushing and I couldn't help but laugh with the woman and Raze as that looked hilarious. Roy just groaned at us as he hung his head.

**{Okay I have put in another chapter in this story, because I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this chapter Any way Stats Time!**

**Roy Eevee Form**

**Level: 23**

**Attack: 53**

**Defense: 51**

**Special Attack: 49**

**Special Defense: 58**

**Speed: 53**

**Attacks: Rush Tackle, Echo Roar, Power Slash/Scratch, Quick Slash/Attack**

**Special Attacks: Sacred Sword, Sonic Thrust**

**Roy Flareon Form**

**Level: 24**

**Attack: 69**

**Defense: 59-5**

**Special Attack: 79**

**Special Defense: 85**

**Speed: 68+6**

**Attacks: Rush Tackle, Slash/Scratch, Snap Kick**

**Special Attacks: Fireball, Fully Charged Fireball, Fire Spin, Flame Blade, Fire Kick**

**Blaze the Charmeleon**

**Level: 22**

**Attack: 50-2**

**Defense: 39**

**Special Attack: 54**

**Special Defense: 50**

**Speed: 61+4**

**Attacks: Mega Punch/Kick, Flare Punch/Kick is now Blue Flare Punch/Kick, Flame is Now Blue Flame, Scratch/Slash**

**Special Attacks: Flame Blade; Flame Arch Slash is now Blue Flame Blade; Blue Flame Arch Slash, Flame Blade; Multi Fire Wave is now Blue Flame Blade; Multi Blue Fire Wave, Flame Blade; Fire Blade is now Blue Flame Blade; Blue Fire Blade**

**Raze the Lucario**

**Level: 22**

**Attack: 83+4**

**Defense: 56**

**Special Attack: 68-5**

**Special Defense: 57**

**Speed: 64**

**Attacks: Aura Sphere, Sword Dance, Slash/Force Palm**

**Special Attacks: Aura Slash, Blade Wind**

**Exen the Sycther**

**Level: 21**

**Attack: 66**

**Defense: 58**

**Special Attack: 54+3**

**Special Defense: 58**

**Speed: 60-4**

**Attacks: Pursuit, Wing Attack, Double Slash, Slash/False swipe**

**Special Attacks: Camouflage Slash, Hidden Strike**

**Nina the Eevee**

**Level: 22**

**Attack: 49**

**Defense: 47**

**Special Attack: 47+4**

**Special Defense: 48-5**

**Speed: 50**

**Attacks: Tackle is now Rush Tackle, Slash/Scratch is now Power Slash/Scratch, False swipe**

**Special Attacks: Hook blade swipe**

**Your welcome those of you who have been waiting for it, Enjoy Life Readers}**


End file.
